Pinky Promises
by Daydreamin' Doom
Summary: A story new I'll be starting, starring the wonderful E.Aster Bunnymund and our lovely Jack Frost. A relationship will bloom from a seemingly simple question, sending both our characters on ride. A question starts it but will the answer really end it? Honestly just don't know how to summarize any of this...
1. In my head

Pinky promises.  
Jack laughed at the thought. They were so childish and so easily broken, he should know with how many he broke.  
It was a small little custom that started off in the east and has now led to a huge bonding of promises for little children and close friends , of course it was immature and not difficult to severe ties with.

Yet none of it stopped Jack from still making promises that way. It suited him, childish, just like he was. He would make such promises all the time with his sister when he was still alive, she was the one person he'd never break a promise to, he'd try his best to uphold his promises to her.

He desperately tried to keep his biggest and final promise to her. To keep her safe from harm. And he was glad that he was able to uphold that promise, if he hadn't, well he wouldn't be here today and she might've been in his position. That's something he would never wish to befall on her. He had enough pain through the 300 years alone, and he would always regret it if he hadn't saved her from this tragic fate that befell him. Though over the sometime he's been able to get used to everything and it wasn't that bad, but he's still glad he had kept the promise to keep her safe. Even if he had to go through a lot to do it.

Everyone else he gave promises to though...well he'd try to keep them, but those other promises bored him. Promises on going to the lake for the summer, promises to not tell a girl that your friend liked her, promises to stay and help clean up the house, promises on marriage...yes even marriage.

Well why wouldn't he have been engaged, back then seventeen was the perfect age for marriage, especially in the 1600s! He didn't have a problem with his fiancé she was a beauty, but was she a little minx! Always taking away the fun, and who was Jack Frost without fun! It's always been his center and even before he became the guardian he would've been damned before he let someone steal his fun! But she was a persistent one, always around the corner ready to ruin the fun.

Probably why he hasn't wanted to ever really settle down, for the fear of being bossed around and never being free again, never able to get out and explore new things, the things that change constantly and always need the attention of being seen. That could easily explain why he moved so much from city to city, state to state, country to country. He wanted to see it all, yet he could feel something missing...  
Of course that just sounded like what typical people felt, but he truly felt lonely. Sure, he had the children of the world and the other guardians now, but he wanted, no needed more. The void had filled somewhat but it was like that annoying feeling you get when you can't get that itch off your back no matter how far you try to stretch to get it.

He really wanted someone to share his fun with someone, yet it seemed like that someone would never come no matter what he tried to gain someone's attention.

"Hey, mate," Jack heard a thick Australian speak cutting through his musings.  
Out stepping from the shadows came none other than E. Aster Bunnymund; lately that's been a quality of the rabbit, always popping out the shadows. Jack won't it admit it but there's been a few occasions of where he was scared by the rabbit so scared it could've resulted in heart attack. Good thing he's already dead.

Smiling up at his new found friend Jake responded back," Nothing much, winter's coming around soon, but not close enough for me to start making snowstorms all around the place, only some strong winds and maybe a unexpected hail storm," Jack soon got an evil smirk on his face as his eyes formed a twinkle," soon though, soon~"

"Hahaha, don't go off the deep end, frostbite," Aster spoke back. If there was one thing that he liked about Jack it was his passion in what he did, it reminded him of just how he acts when Easter would come when it did come he would go all out, and he was happy to know that he wasn't the only guardian who did the same. Let's face it Jack, Sandman, and himself were the only guardians who could pull off there jobs without the help of others. Of course if ever offered it would be happily welcomed by one of the guardians.  
"Anyways, what brings you here, Bunny?" Jack questioned, seeing there was really no reason for him to come visiting," not that I don't mind, it's just that you don't really come to see me a lot."

"Well actually...there is a reason I'm here," Aster said coming in closer to Jack, taking a seat by the immortal teen." Well, lately you've been a little...distant from us all. It's gotten a lot of us worried, no one seen ya smilin' either, mind tellin' me what's goin' on?"

...Had Aster just said that he was worried...about him? Well it's not like he was bothered about him worrying or the other way around, they were friends after all, right?

"...It's nothing...just thinking, that's all," Jack responded showing his signature smile...but to Bunnymund there was something off about it.  
It was weird to see the dag moping around thinking, it was usually fun and games, so much fun there was little time to is probably how the blizzard of '68 happened. To much fun, so little thinking.

Yet, he quickly shook the thought rom his wasn't the time to be worried about the past, he wanted to know what was wrong with snowflake.

"Ya mind tellin' me what all this thinkin' is about, Jack?" He questioned, not knowing why he wanted to know so bad about how he was feeling.

"Well...have you ever made any promises...and not fulfilled them?" Jack asked, not looking the rabbit in the eye, afraid that he was the only one of the guardians who had never kept a promise.  
"Course I have ,"He responded."Broke 'em twice."  
Jack actually dared to look at rabbit now," Could you tell me them?"

"You should know 'em, where there yourself," Aster said, hints of disappointment in his eyes."Still can't believe I let all those kids down on Easter."

...Is that what Aster thought they were talking about?! He meant real promises, not something he was supposed to do! And did he really think he broke those! Missing Easter were just a few accidents, the first one was partly his fault!

"Was that all you were thinkin' bout?"Aster questioned."If so, I don't see what's got you all down."

"….Ugggh ,sometimes you can be such a foo-foo!"Jack responded letting out an irritated sigh.  
Aster glowered at the name. Sure, he was beginning to get used to the other nicknames such as kangaroo, bun-bun, even cottontail! But he would be damned before he let someone call him foo-foo!

That was his fool of a cousin, who was harming all of the other animals by beating them up and getting turned into a goose by a fairy. He in no way wanted to be associated with such a failure to the family. "Frostbite," he let out in a growl.

"Oops, sorry, forgot about the whole cousin thing," Jack responded hoping the apology was enough to soothe the nerves of the riled up rabbit.

"Yeah whatever," Aster responded, not wanting to take the conversation out any longer," well I should going as well, you know got a holiday to prepare for."

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, "Easters not here for another seven months! Take a break ya workaholic!"  
"Seven months isn't as far as way as you think, and this year it has to be perfect if I'm gonna make up for last year's jack up," Bunny responded.  
And with a tap of his foot and a wave goodbye, through the whole Aster went back down to the Warren. Leaving Jack alone to muse in his thoughts once more... alone.

Not that it was bad a bad thing. When he was alone it gave him time to think, and speaking of thinking, now that he thought back on it properly...Aster never answered his question!


	2. September Winds

One week Later...

It had thoroughly been a whole week since Jack's conversation with Bunnymund. Both completely forgetting the conversation, most of it pushed to the back of their heads.  
As well as the conversation being forgotten so was Jack's depression. The happy-go-lucky winter spirit once again in high spirits, parading around the areas he knew he could frost as if he owned the place.  
Those were the moments when Jack really was happy. Even in the face of certain boredom of Spring, Jack was happy he could still go to other parts of the world that were beginning to start the season of winter. Though he was sometimes disappointed that he had to leave his homeland until North America once again started winter. Which wasn't that hard, especially not after the children started to believe in him once again. He's begun to make friends all around the world and it's totally worth letting spring and summer cramp up his style those few months if it meant he could feel the love of more children.

Love...he was beginning to crave it more and more now. It was like an addiction to him now. Every face of child who believed in him was the best feeling he ever got, and he knew that perhaps one day maybe all the children of the world would actually acknowledge him as the guardian of winter.

And this may sound funny, crazy, weird, or whatever. But this was actually something he both hoped for, yet at the same time was scared of.  
He awaited the scenario with open arms most of the time, hoping dearly that this was actually a possibility and not a dream that could never be achieved, yet at the same time he felt as if there would be no more surprises. That he would lose his high that he got seeing the faces of shock, joy, and even fear. He had been no more of a fable, a old wives tale, a forgotten memory.  
Once those kids knew he was real he knew they were scared for not knowing what they were seeing.  
Few had ever heard his name, and those that did would quickly forget it as soon as it was out of the conversation. The children that he had met had only grown up with the stories of four greats: Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and last but not least, Bunnymund.  
They were the only ones that seemed believable. Most people thought snow came from clouds! I mean sure on occasions(mainly little girls) has he been called fluffy, but he wasn't a cloud!  
Sometimes he wished that people would but the science crap away and actually think that maybe it was magic that causing all of these events to occur, maybe then could every spirit be recognized for what they are not what people believe in.

Thinking back on what he said, Jack sighed. From the way he worded every thought he felt as if it sounded as if he held a grudge towards them. Maybe he did, though.  
Sure the emotion of betrayal, abandonment, and many other feeling that just held to much pain for him to remember came to the front of his head if he thought about any of them, but it was small and was easily pushed away with good thoughts. He felt bad sometimes for still holding these feelings, yet at the same time he knew it was only logical for him to have these emotions.  
For Pete's sake they had left him alone to figure out all these powers by himself!

He knew for a fact that each of them had someone to help them once the had received their guardian powers. That was all he wanted. Someone to teach him, lead him, and support him through everything he had to go through. No, he had to face it alone, all alone.

Once again, Jack got angry at his thoughts he knew he wasn't supposed to think this of his friends and he knew that it was fate that he had been left by that. At least that's what he felt it was, and he'd be damned he tried to deny fate again.  
With that final thought, he bought himself up from his thought and stood from his seated position on the top of a building in Australia.

With a flick of his staff the gently, slow fall of snow that was falling suddenly began to go down faster as Jack saw a group of people coming from a house that was across the street, run outside half naked. Most likely from being drunk or wanting to know if they could brave it in the snow.  
He laughed to himself as he saw them run back into the house they had exited from.

"Wanna give me the reason why yer' freezin people's asses off in my territory?" A voice Jack had grown so familiar with spoke, hints of amusement in it.  
"Well Mr. Easter Bunny," Jack said, turning around to meet the large cottontail," I believe this area is my area as well since it is Winter right now." He made sure to have a large grin on his face to show Aster that he couldn't make Jack leave no matter what.

" I'll let that slide fer now snowball," Bunnymund said, obviously not happy on having to share his beloved home with winter spirit, but nonetheless he let it go."But again why?"  
Jack smile," Because if I've learned anything over my many snowfalls, it's that if anyone comes out half-naked they're insulting me and I'm not one to take insults so lightly."

Bunnymund scoffed at the response,"Ya gonna tell me how the insulted ya?"  
Jack stared at Aster as if he should already know but let the stare go once he realized that the rabbit had no idea what he was talking about."Okay, I mean if anyone, and I mean anyone goes outside in my snow with nothing on, that's as f they're saying I didn't make it cold enough, it's soft enough for you to be able walk through without having to wear boots that help you move through, or it's dry enough for it not to melt so you don't care if it touches you're clothes, or even-"

"Okay, slow it down frostbite," Aster said, happy that the little winter spirit didn't pass out from lack of breath. He swore, Jack was hanging around tooth way to much and was beginning to pick up her talking habits." I can get what you're getting at, I get the same feelings around Easter.

"I'm glad you understand," Jack said smiling after taking in a big breath," I mean, I love the winter and I want it perfect, and if I can't my snow right, well then, my winter just can't be perfect."

Once again, Bunny was glad he had another guardian with so much things in common such as their compassion in what they did. Sometimes he just wanted to pull the other guardian in for a hug because he had been such a jerk to him in the beginning and if he had just tried to understand and spend some times with him, he was sure Jack and himself would've been friends way before.  
It was something he dearly regretted still, and he has really been hoping he could do something to mend his relationship with the fellow guardian.  
Not only because he liked to have the trust of his fellow guardians, but because he felt like he could actually find a very close friend within Jack and that's something he was hoping he could get from all of this.

"You know you're really starting to freak me out with all of your popping out of no where," Aster heard Jack say, taking him away from his thought allowing his attention to face solely on the white haired teen.  
"Hadn't known I'd been scarin ya," he said, letting out a low chuckle, " thought you'd be expecting considering you're so close to the Warren."

Jack made a smile and let his gaze focus on the Bunny as well," Won't lie and say I wasn't expecting, was just thinking I wouldn't see you so soon, and certainly not coming from behind me."  
"Well I kinda do like the element of surprise, mate," Aster said, grinning all the while.

And for a while no words were spoken. Neither knowing where to lead the conversation to next. Sure either could've continued the conversation if they wanted by making a sly remark, a funny joke, or just go off on a whole new subject, but neither did. They just wanted to be there, by each other in silence.  
Which was weird for both who were usually surrounded and comfortable around noise.

And the silence actually felt good. So neither spoke, to one another. And as Aster went to sit down beside Jack it seemed even better. Another weird feeling as they were both unused to close proximity around others, and to find comfort in someone you used to argue with all the time, well it was pretty weird. All of that didn't matter though as they sat there watching the snow fall onto the buildings, sidewalks, and houses of the town they were in.

* * *

Now yes I'm sure it sounds as if I'm rushing this a bit, but I assure there is no relationship between the two of them yet. They are just to careless spirits chilling on a roof in the snow in the company of each other so far.

And plus I just wanted to give some slight fan service to anyone out there and while I'm at it I would like to thank Cupid for being my fist real reader and who was actually the inspiration for me to finish this chapter. Cause trust me I've never written a whole chapter in one night so you can thank Cupid for that.  
Anyways you probably won't be seeing many of these commentaries on the bottom but if I do have them I assure you it must be something important so anyways glad you liked the story. Read & Review.


	3. Ghost in my head

It had now been three days since Jack last saw the Bunny, and he was now in Chile making it snow in a rural town that was near the western coast. He somewhat relieved and disappointed that he hadn't seen the rabbit out on the terrains of Australia during his last two days there.  
Relieved because he felt like he couldn't handle another emotional experience. Disappointed because that meant he couldn't be around in the company of his new ...friend? At least, that's what Jack wanted Bunny to be.

It had surprised that they had stayed with each other for a long period of time with neither talking to the other. About two hours with no words spoken, no interruptions, and no awkward stares.  
Jack had actually enjoyed the company, and now that Bunny was gone he was starting to crave the other's presence once again. Not that he would ever say that, of course.

Jack groaned, how could this be happening. Was he that desperate for the loneliness to disappear that he would use Aster to make sure he could be rid of the feeling.  
It wasn't as if he didn't get attention. He got quite a lot of it actually, from boys that loved to pull pranks with him, to the girls who had been reading to many novels about finding romance with a mythical being that flirted with him. Of course, he would never take the girls up on those offers.

It wouldn't be a hard relationship. If they could see him, they could feel him. It was all a matter on time to him that actually made him not want to pursue a relationship with any of them. If he did well he would grow feelings and if he grew feelings he would have to care. Which was something he couldn't do.  
Because at some point he would have to give them up. They weren't immortal like him so when they left he remained, and it wouldn't be right to continue on and on in relationships with people if he wouldn't be able to stay with them like lovers should.  
Which is why he wished he could maybe find another spirit who might actually love him enough to stay with him all eternity.

Jack chuckled, maybe he had been spending a little bit to much time with Tooth. He couldn't even remember the times he used to only think about fun and other non important things since he had begun talking to her.  
She had been drawling on and on about romance and other things he dare not say or face an angry Tooth Fairy.  
She was actually pretty cool to be around. After you got around her creepy fascination with teeth, especially his. Sometimes he actually planned to go to her castle in Southeast Asia during the upcoming winter with bits of spinach in his teeth just to scare the crap out of her.

But he loved her to much to prank her like that. Though it was a platonic relationship between the two, of course. She reminded him to much of an older sister to pursue a relationship with her in anyway. That was a border he was not willing to cross.  
He couldn't be blamed for feeling that way towards him. Sure, Tooth may have shown affection to Jack in the past, but now she had seen past the teeth and decided that maybe it was better to treat him as a friend.

She treated him like a normal person, with the a few exceptions here and there, but it was nice to have someone who you could relate to. To share your past with, and to not regret giving any of that information away. She was someone he could place his life in and know that it would not be taken for granted, but treated with the upmost care. He loved those traits in her, making her a great friend.

What shocked him though was that he was finding hose traits in Bunny as well now. He wanted to be able to do all the same with Bunny. And what was causing this was what? A few chats with the other and a quiet breather.  
He had never been so easily won over by another like now. These few things changed his view on the Guardian so much that it scared him to think that he was beginning to get vulnerable.

"Hey,Jack," A high-pitched, but calming voice called out from behind him, causing him to jump a little. "Hehehe, didn't mean to scare you, what's going on?"  
Well speak of the Devil, huh?  
He turned to face his very colorful-feathered friend, smile on his face." Hey, Tooth," he said," I'm fine, but quick question?"

"What's on your mind, Jacky," She said, giggling at the small blush that tinted Jack's cheeks from the use of the nickname.  
Jack pouted at the giggling of course, but asked his question anyways. " Just wondering when it's Sandman and North's turn to pop up behind me a scare the crap out of me?"  
She laughed at the fact that she had scared the teen, and that he admitted it, something that she had never thought Jack to do.

"Aww, I'm sorry Jack I didn't mean to scare you," she said, clearly amused, yet still apologetic.  
He smiled," It's fine, Bunny scared me more anyways."  
They both laughed at the statement. Ever since the whole turning into an adorable bunny, it had been pretty hard for people to think of the Guardian as anything scary.

"Speaking of Bunny, he's been acting weird these past few days," Tooth said, turning to Jack, concern ridden all across her face.  
Jack's smile fell, Aster had been fine that day he had talked to him, what could've happened in the time he wasn't there?  
Tooth took Jack's silence as a cue to keep talking so she did." I saw him moping about as I went to pick up some teeth from the children in the area. He said nothing was wrong but I think he was lying. Especially since he's a horrible liar and tried to say that he had to see North make some toys."

"What's wrong with him helping North out?" Jack asked, wondering how that could be considered a lie.

"Easter's seven months away, this around the time that he begins to work on his eggs and other things," Tooth answered back," he wouldn't be helping around this time, only after Easter does he help prepare the toys, and that only last for a few months."

"Maybe I should go see him," Jack said, surprising not only Tooth but himself as well.  
It wasn't a bad thing to do, it would actually give him the chance to repay Aster for being there when he was moping around.

Tooth didn't let the moment slip," You should definitely go see him, it would be a really nice thing to do, maybe add a little fun to Warren."  
Jack's lips curled into a smile," Fun's my middle name, milady," bowing in a mock fashion to Tooth, who giggled from his antics.  
" Well then hurry along, the King would love to see his jester making fun in his depressed time," Tooth said, keeping the game up.  
"Then I am off my queen!" With that Jack climbed his staff and had Wind ship him off to the location of the depressed Easter Bunny. The Warren.


	4. Sleepless

Arriving there was about a two hour flight but well worth it if he was going to make his new friend happy by going in to accompany him.  
He had promised himself that if he say someone alone he would try his best to accompany them. The feeling of loneliness is a horrid feeling, something he would never even wish upon his greatest enemy. He knew all too well that no one deserved it, and that if ever faced with it then the best cure was a person.  
It didn't matter the person, as long as they were willing to stay with you for periods of time.

Landing wasn't hard at all, once he found a nice landing spot. Climbing off his staff, he stood and admired the view he saw. It was something he knew he could never see in the rest of the world. No scenery could compare to this, would never even have the chance to. It wasn't that hard to see that Jack actually enjoyed the look of spring, of course only in the Warren.  
A reason why Jack never bought winter to the Warren. It was the eternal place of spring and he would never change it, not even a little. Another reason was because Aster would probably skin his him alive if he ever did, and who was Jack to risk no only his life but Bunnymund's sanctuary for a little prank.

Though in the past he thought of it to be an ultimate prank that he would save for last. But now was not the time to be thinking of pranks! Now was the time to be looking for Bunny.  
"It couldn't be that hard right?"Jack spoke out loud to himself," I mean Kangaroo's are big enough to see, right?"

He chuckled at his own joke, and moved along the paths to find his friend. Looking around he could see the giant stone eggs, stirring and pouring colors into the rainbow lake.  
That surprised him. He had always thought it was like that. Well now he had even more appreciation towards the place and its inhabitants. It must take days, maybe even weeks until they got that perfect pastel coloring.  
And if it wasn't colored from the lake then it was delicately detailed and painted by Aster.

Passing drooping trees, filled with colorful flowers on each limb and flowers with a sweet fragrance that he knew most woman would die for to smell that good, he felt at peace. Now Jack new the reason behind Bunny always being so calm when Jack came to visit him. He would always only get a third of Aster's anger when he pulled petty pranks on the unsuspecting guardian whenever he was within the Warren, outside the Warren... well that was a completely different story.

Jack's thoughts were broken as he was faced with the four entrances. Maybe finding Aster would be harder than he thought. Nonetheless he continued to move, choosing to walk through the third entrance on the left, hoping that maybe he was lucky and got him through there.  
So walking through the dark tunnel he hoped he was there and he wouldn't have to spend all his time searching for the Bunny.  
It wasn't as if Jack could just go anywhere during anytime, he had a job to do as well. He couldn't go around making it snow when it shouldn't, or not letting it snow where it should be. The balance would be out of order and he has yet and hopefully will never face the consequences that might bring.  
So rushing along the stone tiled tunnel, careful not to bump into anything he might see, he dashed for the exit of the tunnel heading straight for the light.

And lo and behold look who was there laying in the grass near the river of color on his side talking to his eggs.  
Jack silently patted himself on his back for his great choice in choosing.

Staring more intently at the peaceful looking guardian he noticed something that made his lips curl into a sinister grin. Aster's back was turned and he was obviously unaware of Jack's presence, perfect time for his payback!

Silently and as quickly as he could he made his way over to the unsuspecting victim. Once directly behind Bunny, Jack loomed over him reading to jump and scare the living daylights out of the man.

With a final step he was read to jump, but it seemed luck was no longer on his side, as Jack was forced onto his back with a holler, eyes wide in surprise.  
"Did I scare ya mate?" A laughing Bunnymund asked as he sat down on Jack's legs, immobilizing the blushing winter spirit who had his head turned away from said person.  
Jack just pouted, clearly upset that his act of revenge was ruined. But how? Jack thought. He had everything planned out accordingly he was positive that it would be full proof, even if he had come up with it on the spot.  
Letting his eyes wander back to Bunny he looked at him with clear defeat in his eyes," How'd you know I was there," he questioned, wanting to know what he had done to be caught," you didn't even move to look when I came in."

"Cause I knew you were here the whole time, since ya stepped foot in the place," Bunny responded, but he was only met with questioning eyes.  
He let out a sigh. " It's your scent, it's way to strong for me not notice."

No words were spoken for a moment and as Bunny was about to ask if Jack was alright, the teen below him suddenly began letting out cheers of joy." So it means my plan was perfect! It was just that your nose knows too much, maybe I should get a masking next time?" Jack spoke, trying to think of new ways to cover up so maybe next time his plan would be utter perfection.

Silencing himself for a minute he looked up at Bunny he seemed to have a small smile on his face, and then noticed he was smiling back. Looking away he tried to sit, but found he could only slightly since Bunny was still on top of him. "Hey Bunny two questions," Jack said as he looked back once again to find Bunny's eyes still firmly on him, smile never getting any bigger or smaller.

"What's the question mate?"Bunny asked.

"Well first was wondering if you could get off of me," the question was met with a slightly blushing Aster who obliged and lifted himself away from the teen.  
"And the second," Aster asked, still staring at Jack, as if searching for something.

"Can you tell me what I smell like?"Jack asked, complete seriousness in voice.

Well that was obliviously not the question the question Aster had been expecting, but he never knew what to expect when in the presence of the white haired boy.

"Well, I don't really know how to put it,"Aster said,wondering how to word everything." I guess yer' like a crisp smell, like when sheets are washed and left to dry in the sun, it's fresh and pleasant, but then the smell of the outside come in and the first thing that pops to mind is pine trees, and I don't know if it's because you spend a lot of time with North but ya always got this sweet smell of cookies hangin around ya, actually kind of pleasant."

Wow, that was more detailed that Jack had expected. He liked the answer.  
It bought a weird feeling of joy to him.  
Joy. And then he remembered. That was the exact reason he had come to see Bunny. To see what was wrong and find if he could bring some joy to the man, not let him sniff Jack and tell him how he smelled.

He looked to Aster and was met with more smiling, yet this one was different. It was filled with so much warmth and hope and so many other feelings that he knew he enjoyed.  
It was a shock to say the least. A smile like this was directed in his path, and the giver was Aster, someone who he thought would be the last person to direct such a smile in his pathway.  
He enjoyed it to say the least.

* * *

Hey. I would just like to say that I am dedicating this chapter not only all the followers and favs I received but to my first reviewer on here from

viridianaln9 thank you very much for your review I appreciate it a whole lot.

Okay I'm sure some of you are thinking that once again Jack will not be allowed to ask his question, but don't worry that will be coming in the next chapter my dear readers. It will also be in Bunny's point of view somewhat, only for a while though. I haven't totally figured out the next chapter yet. The story just comes to me.

I would also like to tell you that this story might not get updated as much now that school is starting up once more, but I will try my best that is why I have tried to release two chapters in close time with each other so you at least at something to read. Well anyways, it's getting late and I gotta get up for school tomorrow...Why does spring break have to be over! Uggh, and I have testing as well. Well enough ranting I'm gonna let you all go now, so bye and see you next chapter.


	5. Works for me

Bunnymund was more than just surprised at the little winter spirit's visit. He was utterly baffled. The teen had rarely come to see the Easter guardian, only if to play pranks on the pooka. And once Aster had seen that the other had come to visit him and not set up an elaborate trap to get some laughs-well, he was completely surprised in the change of character.

He wanted to make sure he could bask in the moment before Jack would go back to his normal pranking self. It hurt to know that he had to let this peace he had with the teen go, but he couldn't force Jack to remain passive. That's something he knew nobody would be able to accomplish.  
Jack was always moving this way and that, never stopping unless it held benefits towards him. It may sound selfish to others what Jack was doing, but Bunnymund knew.

Knew too well that he other just hadn't wanted to be confined. Caged and put away never allowed to venture more than what was expected.  
Jack had the same need, same drive that Aster once had. Oh, how Aster had been a wild pooka.  
He might be well behaved now but when he was younger, he might have been just as bad as Jack. The pranks he played, the places he went, the things he did, all things had been part of his life. Things he thought he could do forever, but fate changed.

All because of a revenge bent Pitch. If it wasn't for the night terror then his life wouldn't have changed so suddenly. He could've lived like how he should've. But no, he was forced to grow up at a rate he didn't want to. Not that he regretted it, no, if he hadn't gone through some of the things he had been through then he doubted he would've turned into who he was now. Fate had led him here so he might as well accept it.

He turned to stare at Jack once more and just gazed at the teen. Admiring the boy he sighed. He sometimes thought back on it and realized there was a huge possibility that he was jealous of the teen, who would forever be stuck in his age forever. The age of the fun, wild, and free.  
It's not as if Aster wasn't young. No he was at the ripe age of 21 when he became a guardian. Immortalizing him in the age forever. But at 21 you were considered an adult and adding to the many other centuries he had lived well it would be considered foolish if he were to behave the same as Jack did.

Speaking of Jack, he had this face. It was questioning, hopeful, and agitated all at once. So he dared to ask the first question that came to mind. "Well, it's not that I don't love your company," Bunny said, speaking truthfully," but I would like to know what bought on the sudden visit."

It took a moment until Jack responded, seemingly pondering on how to word his response. " Actually I came because I was worried," Jack said, blue eyes staring directly into Aster's green eyes. " Tooth had said that something was wrong with you and I wanted to see what was wrong with you myself..."

He hadn't't talked anymore after he gave his reasoning. The only problem was that Aster had no way to respond back to the question, leaving the air in an awkward silence. I mean it's not everyday Bunny had someone worrying about him. Certainly never jack Frost!

And had he really been so noticeable in all of his sadness. He thought he was usually good at hiding things like that. But it seems nothing can pass the eyes of the ever gossiping Tooth. He would make sure to have a talk with her about that later.

"...Aster?" Jack voice questioned, hesitating as if he was making a big decision and he wouldn't't be able to turn back." Will you tell me what's wrong?"

And that's when Aster was sure of it. Jack had not been playing, Jack was truly worried about his well being. He was happy with the thought and quickly made a note in his head to thank Tooth for helping him forward his friendship even more with Jack.

"Actually it's somewhat similar to that conversation we had a couple weeks back," Aster responded, " ya know the one about promises."

Jack looked a little surprised and a disappointed expression crossed his face for a moment. Which quickly turned into mock anger and realizement . " Hey! I just remembered you never gave me a real response to that!"

With a soft chuckle Bunny thought of how childish Jack could be. "Well I can tell ya that now," he said, a smile adorning his face as Jack smiled at his response," if you wanna of course."

" Of course I do!" Jack said moving closer to Aster in anticipation.

Bunny thought of his course of actions. sure, telling the Guardian of Fun his personal stories would bring them much, much closer; he hadn't't even told any of the other guardians what he was reading himself to tell Jack. Not that he was scared of telling Jack, it was a matter of what jack would do with the new information that bugged him.  
The kid was showing a lot of kindness towards the pooka right now, but who knew how long that could last. Jack could easily let the newly formed friendship go, and go on his way any moment; even using this information as leverage if he ever felt ill towards Aster.

But thinking back on it, he knew Jack would never do such a thing. He wasn't't the kind of person to hurt others in such a way, and Aster knew he was only letting his paranoia get to him. A quality he greatly disliked about himself, but it was in his nature, he was a rabbit for Pete's sake. It only took another animal more than willing to fight him to get the pooka on wit's end. Especially those demon dogs.

Shaking his head he let his mind be dragged back to the topic at hand, and mentally slapped himself for getting to deep into thoughts and getting off subject.  
"A'ight then, I'll tell ya," Bunny said," just gotta promise not to tell, and you gotta do something for me in turn."

Jack quickly responded, filled with curiosity and what he was going to be told." I promise, I promise I'll do anything."

Anything? Aster thought, clearly amused by all of Jack's excitement. "Okay, I'll tell ya, you just gotta tell me what your promise was first."


	6. One Day

Had Jack been expecting that question. Definitely not!  
He had been expecting something funny, or a dirty job. Not something embarrassing and personal, but at the same time he knew he had expected this when Aster had bought the subject back up.  
One did not suddenly tell a secret and not expect any information from the receiver of the secret. He just wasn't really willing to comply to the request.

The look on Bunny's face wasn't helping either. It seemed calm, but Jack knew all the emotions on his face. There was stress, happiness, irritation, concern, and the everlasting emotion that always adorned the pooka's face, hope.  
The very emotion Aster prided himself in, the thing he was best giving. He had it with him always and would continue to give it out. Even when it wasn't the season of New beginnings Jack could see Aster trying his best to bring back the lost hope to children. He had even helped him regain the lost hope.  
And that was something Jack had desperately needed.

"Jack," he could hear Bunny say as he called his name, taking him away form his thought," if you don't wanna tell me then ya don't have to, I'd understand."  
The teen smiled," No, it's fine," he said reassuring his friend," I'll tell you. I mean if you're willing to put your trust in me and tell me yours I might as well follow suit."

Bunny didn't seem to like what Jack said, because once Jack had finished his sentence Aster had frowned.  
"Jack, I don't want cha to fell obligated to tell me," he said, once again trying to make sure if jack was okay with telling him this information.

He knew the Winter Spirit liked his privacy on matters like this just as much as he did. I didn't help that Aster would feel horrible if Jack had felt like he was being taken advantage of. He didn't want Jack to simply tell him because he was going to tell Jack his secrets.  
Aster knew that secrets were called secrets for a reason. They were to never to be told to anyone else.

The only difference in Aster telling Jack was that he knew he could trust him, he had proved that to Aster already. And it's not like Jack had any use of the information, he obviously wouldn't even be able to hold it over him. If he did Aster wouldn't take to kindly to it and someone might be hurt in the process.  
Though Aster doubted that any of it would happen.

Jack was a troublemaker, annoying at times, and some many other things that just didn't seem like the right thing to call his friend, but Bunny knew Jack wouldn't betray his friends. One of the ways he really drew people in, knowing that he would never betray them.

Jack pouted at the far away look Aster had now, it was clear the other was no longer paying attention, and that ticked him off a lot. He had this glossy look in his eyes, yet at the same time he was staring at Jack. It was really starting to creep the winter spirit out. Worse of it all was that he had been calling Aster's name for the past few minutes and the other took no interest in what he had to say.

Which of course made no sense since Aster had asked him to tell him his story in the first place!

Moving in ever closer into Bunny's face, he tried once more to get his attention by gently putting both hands on Aster's cheek and bringing his face close enough to the pooka that their noses almost touched.

With a breath in and out he opened his mouth as if to say something then yelled," PAY ATTENTION YOU STUPID KANGAROO!"

To say that Aster was shocked was an understatement, Jack had almost given him a heart attack! He did his best to remain in place, and keep his face stoic but in the end was left with wide eyes and a breathless scream.

"What the hell was that for, mate?!" He hadn't meant to sound so angry but when pooka's were in shock they tended to put more of a defense up, and anger just so happened to be Aster's.  
"Well maybe if you hadn't fazed out I wouldn't have had to yell," Jack said, quickly retaliating, angry that Aster had the audacity to yell at him when he was the one who had asked to teen to talk. It wasn't as if he jumped on every opportunity to tell his life story.

They glared at each other for minutes, neither Jack's or Aster's pride wanting to give up without a fight.  
If looks could kill both would have been brutally murdered, and that was putting it the nice way.

"Alright, I'm sorry, mate," Aster said finally giving up, accepting that he had been at fault." I shouldn't have blackened out like that."

Jack was smiling now. He had beat Aster and even got him to apologize. Few had ever gotten to do one of them to the pooka and Jack and just done both all in a matter of time. "Good," Jack said, smiling at the slightly frustrated Bunnymund," now how about I get onto the story then?"

Aster quickly nodded his head in agreement, ready to get along with Jack's story, and happy that he had no more intruding thoughts. Then he saw Jack's smirk as he agreed.

"Try not to blank out this time, Kangaroo," Jack said, grin as big as Cheshire cat's own smile.

Aster balked at the statement. He was letting the kid off to easy now, but he knew that if he didn't let it go, another staring contest was bound to start. And Aster was not in the mood to lose twice in a day.

"Just get on with the story, Snowflake," Aster replied.  
If Jack was allowed to get away with calling him things such as Kangaroo, Cottontail, he even let foo-foo slide, what was wrong with calling the little minx Snowflake?

Of course he didn't know that the nicknames he gave Jack weren't very insulting and Jack actually enjoyed them, but Aster really didn't need to know that bit of information.

"Alright then," Jack said taking in a big breath, then releasing it," how do you wanna start this?"  
"Anyway you feel comfortable with," came the reply of Aster," as long as you're okay with telling it."

Anyway he wanted to tell it? Jack hadn't really known how to start it, partially why he wished Aster had been more

specific. But if learned anything from the multitude of stories he'd heard over the years hen he knew it was best to start at the beginning.

* * *

And there is chapter six my friends. Hope your not to mad that I ended it there, but I promise the next story will be dedicated to Jack's story. And I keep my promises...most of the time. Hahaha, well at least I've kept most of my promises for this story so far. Lol, just remembered that this story is called Pinky promises.

Hey, so I got a huge test tomorrow and another on Thursday and then some more next week, and so far I'm good on energy so I'm able to post, but don't be mad if I miss a day or two cause I'm tired. Just wanted to for worn you, so none of you think the story was suddenly forgotten. Well anyways that all the news I have for you for now, so see ya later in the next chapter.


	7. Shyness Never have to be alone

Jack was hesitant. He knew where to start, he knew how he wanted to tell the story, and he knew everything about the story to make sure he got nothing messed up, the only problem was that he just didn't know how to word it.  
And that was not very good. A story was based completely on how it was worded. Sure it could have an interesting plot, but if you didn't word it right then no one would understand.  
If Aster didn't understand what he was saying, well then there was no point in saying a word at all.

Taking in the moment, taking in who he was about to say this to, and a big breath. He knew he would take in whatever came. He began.

"Before...before I was a guardian, I was just normal Jackson Overland Frost. I had a mother and a little sister, my father had died due to poor health, but we made it through the kindness of the other villagers. I was your normal teenage boy despite my circumstances. I made friends by having fun, and I couldn't have been any happier."

He paused letting Bunny take a moment to take in all the words and himself readying himself for the rest of his tale. He could feel himself remembering all he had, all he had let go, all for the life of his sister. The one he would never see again.  
Don't get him wrong, he would never regret what he did that day on the ice. He wouldn't have been able o live with himself he if hadn't done anything. He loved his sister no matter what, through thick and thin he would always stay by his family's side.

Soon came the nod of Bunny's head signaling him to go on.

" My mother always called me a charmer, claiming that I could've charmed a snack out of biting me. I don't think that was true, I believe I was just really lucky when I got in trouble. She used to say my face was handsome, but my personality made people very lenient towards me."

" So that's where ya got your ego from, huh?" Aster said a grin on his face.  
Jack smiled back but Aster knew better. The teen was having a really tough time saying this, he could see it in his eyes. Whenever he looked at his own reflection when he thought of his own family he had those same eyes, if not worse.

"Shut it Kangaroo, let me finish the story," Jack said, voice playful yet sadness easily traced in it.  
Another nod from the pooka and Jack continued.

"I was extremely happy with how our life was moving, I didn't think anything could stop us from living a good life. My mother was beginning to fall for another man, he was mayor of the town, and I knew he could take care of her and my sister. I didn't really worry about my self, in about three years I would've been considered a full adult. I should've had a family by then..."

Jack cringed at the thoughts. It's not as if he had never wanted children, he had always wanted someone he could take care of after his sister was to old to be babied; something she had claimed he was doing on a daily basis. He just knew he wasn't ready, but now that he thought on it he realized he would never get the chance...not even once.  
Before Bunny could ask what was wrong, Jack jumped back into the story.

" I was going to get married that year...she was the prettiest girl there you know. Every boy in the village congratulated me, but I knew as they gave their best wishes they were seething with envy and anger towards me. No doubt they had all tried to win her heart, heck, even the animals were made at me. But I didn't love her...it was an arranged marriage, and I just couldn't love her. We didn't even know each other and she jumped at me every chance she had, I couldn't understand how she just accepted it."

"I couldn't accept it though, but I knew that if it would make my mother and sister happy I would do it. So I stood by each day counting down the days until I would eventually enter into a lifelong prison. "

Aster came into the conversation then." Was it that bad, mate?"

Jack looked to Aster, realizing that he had been avoiding Bunny's gaze. Then with a sigh he answered," I didn't think so at first. I thought I would be able to handle it. She was kind and sweet in the beginning, but as the wedding day drew closer and closer she let her real self out. She was selfish, manipulative, and down right boring. I mean she hated fun!"

Aster chuckled at the exclamation. Realizing that it would've been complete hell for the poor guardian to lose something so important to him. He knew Jack would die before he let someone do that.  
Then he realized that's exactly what had happened to Jack, and he immediately felt bad.  
At least him and the some other guardians had been reborn into spirits, then turned to guardians.

But not Jack. Jack had been through the worse of the worse. He had died at the wrong time, and had left behind a life he had loved. Only to end up in a world full of loneliness, depression, and rejection. His only joy was his ability to make people happy, but that only lasted for so long.

He wanted to grab the guardian and hold him telling him how sorry he was on how he treated him. Jack had only wanted a friend and he and many others turned him away with a cold shoulder. All Jack had been around was coldness and darkness. Two things he hated.  
As Aster thought of these things he found himself thinking of how to mix the cold of winter with the warmth of spring.

"Aster..." he could hear Jack calling his name, and he turned to see Jack. A smile on his pale face, yet beautiful face.

With the thought his breath stopped. Beautiful. He had thought Jack of beautiful. It wasn't a lie, though.  
With Jack's pale skin, emanating like the moon, yet still in a healthful kind of way, and soft, slightly spiky snowy white hair. A body that was slender, yet lean. It looked so defenseless but at the same time he knew it was powerful and could hold up from hard blows.  
His favorite part though had o be his eyes. The way they lit up when he smiled, or when he was mad they would darken some, and the way they would get a mischievous spark when he was about to pull a prank.  
Those eyes that held such things no one of Jack's age should look like. He knew those eyes saw it all. Sadness, love, anger, loneliness, hope, and so many other things. He wanted to be the reason that caused Jack to have these emotions.

Have him feel love, have himself grow lonely if he hadn't seen Aster in awhile, grow happy whenever they saw each other, hope that he and Aster could stay together.  
He only knew one reason for why he wanted Jack to feel all of this.

He loved Jack freakin' Frost...of course Jack didn't need to know any of that...at least not yet.

"Aster! Stop zoning out, it's getting weird," he smiled at the tone Jack was using as he spoke. It was happy but he could sense the small traces of anger in them." I thought you promised you wouldn't zone out anymore, Kangaroo."

He grew a slight scowl, but once again let it go. If it was anyone other than Jack they would be halfway through the ground right now.  
...If it was anyone other than Jack, he wouldn't be having these feelings.

"Sorry, mate," He said," was just thinking about some things."

"Well let's get back to the story then, alright?" Jack said, slightly shocked that once again Aster had let him off once again after he had used the nickname the pooka hated very much.

"Alright so we left off on the fiancé," Jack said, speaking mainly to himself, but Aster nodded anyways.  
"Well you know she tried taking away my fun..."Aster nodded his head," one of her ways in doing that was to get my sister away. She knew how much fun I had with my sister around, but I could tell she was jealous at the same time for the attention I gave my sister. So whenever I was both of them, my fiancé would try her best to make sure I didn't have two minutes alone with her. It was horrible."

It really was. Jack didn't know what he would do without his sister there. If his mother ever left, she would be the only family he had left, and he wanted to make sure he could do anything for her. Even if it cost him his life.

"I wanted to run away sometimes you know," Jack spoke, staring up into the redding sky that shone in the Warren." I thought it would be easier...to just get away from it all, but I knew. I knew it wouldn't be like that, and that I couldn't just run away from my problems."

That had been it for Aster as Jack continued. "Don't lie," he spoke, anger completely evident in his voice. "You knew you wanted to run, you just didn't have the choice. You were to selfless to go off on your own, not because of danger, but because of your family. Heck, you even wanted to stay because of the girl."

"I-I...didn't I just say I didn't like her," Jack said doing his best to hid how true Bunny was.

"You wanted them happy, and you didn't care if that meant giving up your freedom. But why? Why did they matter so much to you, that you would give up the only thing that made you, you?"

Jack didn't answer for a long time. He didn't even know the reason himself.  
Maybe it was because he knew that if he couldn't have the one thing he loved, it might be better if he was surrounded by people that loved him.  
He didn't know, so may reasons came to his head, but he didn't know. He just knew he wanted to make them happy. No matter the person he knew they deserved to be happy.

"Jack, it's not good to do that, you need to think about yourself more ," he heard Aster say, after giving up that Jack would respond.  
"They deserved-" he was responding back, until Aster cut him off. "And you don't?" the question was more of rhetorical than anything so Jack didn't bother responding. "Jack, you deserve happiness, too."

"I am happy," Jack said, his voice was hesitant as he spoke," I'm happy with my life, nothing's wrong."

Aster wasn't happy with the response. He knew Jack wasn't happy. He did nothing for himself, he did things for the children only. All that mattered was that he make everyone else happy.  
It wasn't good. Not for him, or anyone else. He would only draw him away from others.

When others would try to give him happiness he would only turn it on them by trying to make them happy instead. Completely forgetting about himself and only caring for that person who had shown him the affection he wanted so badly; the affection he rarely got.  
How would he get Jack to think differently from how he thought, how would he get Jack to think that he could love and get love in return. That he could get whatever he wanted without having to give anything in return. He pained him to know that Jack didn't know he deserved that and so much more.

"...I think I need to go now Aster...," Jack spoke, getting up from the seated position he had on the ground." I'll see you around, then."  
With those final words before Aster even got a word in, Jack took off to the air, leaving Aster behind.

He let out a dark chuckle, knowing good and well that Jack wouldn't be seeing him around.  
The winter spirit would do anything in his power to make sure he stayed void of Aster.  
Aster would try his best to see Jack, to try and clear all of this up and maybe make their relationship in good terms again. Maybe a little something more if he tried hard enough.

Until that opportunity arrived he would try his best to request an audience with Jack. Hoping he wouldn't run away.

* * *

Hey everyone.  
I'm really sorry I didn't post up a chapter yesterday.

Me and my family had to travel some to go pick up my grandparents and we didn't get him until really late and I ended up going to sleep as soon as I got into my room.  
Trust me when I saw don't take a huge test that takes up most of the school day and then go traveling without going to sleep. Of course, I didn't have a choice so...

Anyways I hope this makes up me missing yesterday's chapter. I made sure to make this one really long instead of just making two chapters that were separate(mainly since I couldn't really find a stopping point on the fist half).

Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next chapter then, please continue to read & review.


	8. Sunrise Sunset

It had actually taken Aster longer than he expected to meet up with the elusive Jack Frost. It took three months exact.  
And it was clearly putting a toll on the pooka.

In between all of the searching for Jack, preparing for Easter, and trying to keep what was happening between the two guardians a secret, Aster felt pretty damn beat.  
Not that he would ever admit that.

His newly grown feelings for Jack had done a lot, but one thing that clearly didn't change was his pride. Has he had once said, never challenge the Easter Bunny. And that's something Jack had done as soon as he had left the Warren on his little game of hide-and-seek.  
The thing that really ticked Aster off though was that even if he and Jack just so happened to pass each other for that slight moment, the teen would completely ignore him.

Just recently, Aster had gone to see North in need of some paint. Apparently that even with his endless rivers off paint he wasn't able to find "California Lilac" at all, so he had gone to see North in hopes the man had gotten the color for his toys.

He had arrived via tap foot and was surprised to see Jack and North chatting it out amongst a warm fire, eating the well known Christmas cookies and eggnog.  
What surprised him the most though was that he had felt a tinge of jealously as he watched the conversation between the two for awhile. He hadn't really known the feeling well but he could tell what it was, and he didn't like it.

Jack should be with him right now, in his home, within the Warren. Laughing and smiling that way towards him. Aster should be making that smile among the teens face right now, not North or anyone else.

He had ended up breaking into the conversation not for the need of paint, but for the green-eyed monster that was telling him to do so.  
Of course, Jack had been surprised by the whole thing, not only for the shock of Aster once again for popping up on him, but for having to see the pooka once again and not being prepared for the emotions it had brought upon seeing him.

Aster paid no mind, his jealousy telling him to ignore the winter spirit, to show the teen how he felt. So taking on to a quick chat with North, Aster eventually got his supply of paint and went his prideful-jealous way back to the Warren. Of course, not without sending a few half-hearted glares towards the uardian of Fun.

Remembering the day made Aster even sicker than when he had accessed what he had done.  
He knew he was being stupid, treating the man he had only recently found he was in love with as if he had owned him.  
He was becoming exactly what he knew Jack didn't need. But he didn't understand the feelings he was going through. He had never truly caught on into the whole love thing, he had been in a few relationships with his fellow guardians but it never led into anything big. He could even remember that before things went bad with Pitch, he had a couple relationships with some of the pooka girls. Those flings tuned into the same thing, nothing.

He wanted Jack to be happy, he wanted to make Jack happy. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that with the way things were going right now, and it thoroughly made him angry.  
To get ahold of the teen he needed his trust, his faith, and his heart. Without that he wouldn't get very far. Luckily he was sure he had most of Jack's trust now.

He knew for a fact that none of the other guardians, excluding MiM, knew of Jack's past. Knew how Jack on all these subjects. For Jack to tell him his story, the boy had needed to trust him.  
It seemed he did. Because every word that Jack poured out to him, had been over laced in the confidence that Jack held for Bunny.

He wasn't going to betray it.

He was going to do his best to win Jack over, no matter the cost. Well, as long as it didn't hurt Jack.  
He chuckled. He felt so weird, having these feelings. Everyday since the guardian had left, which had been exactly 93 days, he had been thinking of Jack Frost.  
He had yet to grow sick of the teen appearing in his mind.

Laughing again, he thought of how he sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl. He was so lucky none of the guardians possessed the ability to read minds, if they did, he was just glad none told him that they knew. If so, he knew he would've died of embarrassment.

The only one he could think that possibly knew of his feelings was MiM, but once again he was glad that he didn't bother to show that he could've known.  
Heck Manny could've known that the world was bout to end, and wouldn't tell anyone until he felt it was necessary for someone to know. Unless he had a reason to let Jack know that he was in love with him he was pretty sure he was safe from anyone else finding out about his affection towards Jack.

He wanted to be in control of the situation right now, and having someone ruin that by telling Jack of his crush would definitely not help. He knew he had to wait for he right moment to tell, he had thought that was the only thing holding him back. But he knew, knew that he was frightened of telling Jack.

He hated rejection, he had rarely gotten it, but the times he did he was utterly hurt. He was used to getting everything right, just like he wanted it. He wanted everything right when it needed it to be right.  
And he'd be damned before he let his relationship with Jack turn out wrong.

He moved from his position from the grass and up onto his feet.  
He was going to need to prepare, but before that he just had to get through Easter first.  
It was two months away and it would not be good, to be behind his work.

He sighed. So far the only thing on his mind had been the little Frostbite and Easter. Surprisingly enough, Jack ended up first place for catching his attention.

If he knew falling in love was going to be this hard, especially falling in love with Jack Frost, he wondered if he would still be here thinking about the teen, or would he be off on his normal schedule of painting eggs, and making his special chocolates for the lil' ankle bitters. He smiled to himself. It probably would've been the first.

Even if he hadn't wanted to fall in love with Jack, which he didn't mind, he knew he wouldn't have had a choice. The winter spirit would've eventually sucked him in, making him tumble backwards to get Jack's approval.  
He would've been doing the exact things he was doing now. But like this he was happy, knowing that he had wanted this all along, and held no regrets towards falling in love with Jack Overland Frost.

* * *

Oh my glob! SO sorry meant to post before 12 but got distracted looking for pictures for this chapter!

P.s. No this does not mean I 'm doing double chapters just to let you know.


	9. Toxic

Jack didn't know what to do with himself. He felt as if he was going crazy.

Trying to avoid Aster had been harder than he had expected. The pooka seemed to be everywhere that Jack was.  
He had tried to ignore but Aster would call out to him sometimes, and that was dangerous in a sense.

It was as if there was no escaping the other guardian, and the worse part was that Jack was having these feelings of regret. Sure, most people would feel regret from ignoring their friend, but Jack's regrets held deeper, incomprehensible emotions behind them.

He hated seeing the look of dread, anger, and loneliness that Aster would show every time they passed. He has had understood the first two emotions when he sensed them, but the loneliness he saw was something he hadn't been expecting.  
It was the one emotion that pulled him in though.

Having gone through so many doses of it he knew that it felt horrible. He knew so well that it was the cause of so much pain.  
It's the one thing he wanted no one else to feel, and it killed to know that he was letting Aster go through this and just bluntly ignore it all.  
Having seen the pain in Aster's eyes, even if it wasn't much and most well hidden, it still broke him.

It's not as if it wasn't good on Jack's side, though. The remorse, anger, and hatred he held was doing bad things to his mind. Especially since each emotion he held was directed towards himself.

It seemed as if it was worse now. Ever since he had caught Aster at North's.  
Aster had completely ignored him, except with a few glares that were sent his way.  
As each glare came those green eyes told him something. ' You're in so much trouble when I get a hold of you'.  
Jack shivered thinking back on the whole thing.

Having not seen him he thought he was safe, he never expected Bunny to be there.  
With Tooth having told him that Aster would be far to busy in the Warren to even go so North he thought that he would be safe from the ever seeking eyes of the green-eyed guardian, but as luck would have it he was wrong. And he had come face to face with Aster.

That had been about a week ago, and he was glad he hadn't seen the guardian during the time gap.  
He knew for a fact he wouldn't be seeing the guardian for a long while since Easter was even closer now. Heck, anyone lucky enough to catch the Aster wouldn't even be able to be around for than a few seconds with how busy he was.  
He was actually glad the holiday was here, and that had spring had come. He surely wouldn't have known what to do if it was winter this whole thing broke out, and Aster wouldn't have been as busy and could've used all his spare time chasing after the winter spirit.

The only problem was now was, what was he going to do after Easter? He had thought of the question only a couple of times, but had quickly pushed the question out of his mind, thinking he would have enough time.  
Now that Easter was almost near, and would be over the day after, he clearly wished he had planned more.

He rose his hopes and wondered that maybe the Guardian would leave him alone, but he knew that was only wishful thinking. Having been around the pooka for about two years now he knew that if Aster ever set out a goal he wouldn't stop until he completed it. And Jack was one of those goals.

With another sigh he rose.  
He had been thinking to much, and if he knew one thing. Fun didn't involve thinking, and he sure wasn't having in fun right now.  
He needed to be out there spreading the joy, as well as the snow. He had rarely left Burgess since he knew that he could make it snow without getting one mad that it wasn't his time to let it snow.

That had been for about two months now, and as each day passed the snow was actually getting harsher and less fun.  
The snow piled high on some days, enabling people to move about the town, but the children thought nothing of it at first enjoying the snow day. It's not as if they still couldn't have fun in the knee deep snow.

Then came meaningless frost. It had been a slippery day with barely any snow, so all children were pretty bad that they were made to go to school on those days.

The worst of it all came in the form of a blizzard. It was like a hurricane in the form of snow. It was loud, windy, dark, wet, and freezing.  
No one could see outside of their window with the piles of snow in front of it, all sources of communication were shut down from the storm causing a massive power outage, and everything in the town had gotten buried under the snow.

The whole event had almost caused a tree to land on Jamie's house. It wasn't a good sight.  
The tree had fallen so close to Sophie's room it had scared the living daylights out of her, and she hadn't walked anywhere around the house by herself, and she hadn't even slept in her room since the whole thing, and was now currently held up in Jamie's room.

Everyone who knew of Jack Frost had obviously been pretty mad with all of this, but at the same time they were worried. They knew Jack would have a reason for all of this. The guardian wouldn't just blindly put everyone here torment without having a reason behind it.

The only problem was that they couldn't find a reason. Jack had been avoiding them since he got to Burgess.  
Sure, they had seen him floating around time to time, a frown stuck in place, but whenever confronted on it he would run away and the next day the would be faced once again with a bad snow day.

It was quite frustrating actually.  
The only good snow day they had actually had was in December for Christmas, but that was it. Each one after was quite unenjoyable, and they had a right to be mad for Jack taking his frustration out on them.

"Jamie," the voice of an irritated Pippa rang out through the silent room of Jamie Bennet," why can't you just talk to him, I'm sure out of anyone he'd listen to you."  
Jamie gave a frustrated sigh. " Don't you think I've tried to talk to him," his voice was filled with defeat," every time I go near Jack he runs away. I don't know what to anymore."

Next was Caleb's voice," Have you tried asking any of the other guardians?"  
Claude did a quick nod," I'm sure Tooth, North, or Sandman could do something," his voice filled with hope that his brother was right on the suggestion.

" Bunny, help!" Sophie yelled out, as she did a hop around the room. Getting the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone in the room laughed at the sight. Even now with almost being four she stilled retained most of her two year old aspects, including her always messy blonde hair.

As she continued to do her little hop, a spark appeared to have gone of in Jamie and he quickly tackled Sophie to the ground in a crushing hug. " That's brilliant, Sophie!"  
Sophie giggled at the sudden affection, and was doing quick to return the hug her brother was giving her. It wasn't that often that her brother showered her with praise, and she was quick to respond to it.

"What do you mean, Jamie?" Monty asked, laughing some as Pippa pulled Sophie away from Jamie seeing as she was turning a light shade of purple from the crushing hug.

" Just as Sophie said, Aster would be perfect for the job," Jamie responded, a huge smile gracing his face, " Easter is only a couple months away, and Aster is the best one to knock any sense in Jack!"

They all the thought on the suggestion for a moment, and with an acknowledging smile they quickly agreed.  
" Alright then, come Easter we'll have Aster give Jack a little talk!"


	10. Wild Child

It was the day of Easter, and Aster was in a complete and utter panic.  
He had sent his eggs out at an early time, as to not lose any time, and for the fear of something attacking the Warren and potentially destroying his months and months of work.  
He wouldn't put it past him ever since the Pitch incident.

As his eggs went off to the various cities, states, country's, and continents, he felt he himself had done a good job. A smile of relief was on his face, as he looked towards his tracker on the eggs. Most in their respectful position, while others were almost to their destination.  
They would hide in locations where only those with the true desire to find them could, of course he'd put some in easy locations for those that were losing belief with him and for the smallest of the lil' ankle bitters.  
Everything was going as he planned.  
This Easter would be safe.

Yet underneath his seemingly content smile held grief.  
He had never been so worried than right now. He couldn't get this wrong, not again. He prided himself in his work, if he had failed once again...Oh MiM what if he failed again.  
His face was now in panic, and he tried his best to look composed but right now he wasn't in the state of mind to do so.

He took in a breath. He needed to stop worrying and focus on his goal.  
Make this one of the best, unforgettable Easters he's ever done.

He made a tap with his foot and was sent shooting down the rabbit hole. He had already sent his miniature egg army to be found by the children, but he still had his special eggs he was to give out, and of course his chocolate.  
He did not want to enchant those, especially what happened on the Easter of '83. That was not a pretty sight. Of course, that's a story for a later time.

He made his way around the towns, dropping his special, handmade eggs off, only to be fined by those who held strong with their belief towards him.  
He did the same with his chocolate, but he put them in easier places to find. It wouldn't do to have places dripping with the brown melted substance, if they were left in the spot to long.

Some time later he found himself in Burgess, with a large ball of messy blond hair, and a smile that still had some teeth missing from it, sitting atop of him as he was forcibly pushed to the ground.  
Mainly more by shock rather than the strength of the hug.  
"Bunny," came the squealing voice of the jumping Sophie. She was currently nuzzled against his furry chest, giggling more to herself for no apparent reason, but Aster seemed to enjoy it.  
It wasn't everyday he was showered with affection, and he would respond to it by allowing her to do so.  
He wasn't going to set over his pride and give the girl a crushing hug in front of most of the children that could see him, it would just be plain awkward, but he of course would allow himself to be hugged.  
It was a complete difference in the two.

Once her giggling fit was over she sat up and smiled at the pooka." Bunny, help?"  
Aster visibly smiled, he loved this little ankle bitter the most. Her voice and aspects had to have ben the cutest thing he'd ever seen, even more than when Jack Frost pouted in a defeated look. Though that was neither here, nor there.  
He just knew one thing, he couldn't deny the little girl anything she asked of him.

"And, what am I helpin' with Soph'," Aster asked, slightly amused as the girl looked away as if searching for something, and then leaned down to hoover over his ears to whisper.

"Bunny help make Jackie happy," she said, hushed and still looking cautious as she spoke the words. As if she were expecting the man she had been speaking of would suddenly pop out behind her shoulder.

"Sophie!" the voice of worried, Jamie Bennet hollered out amongst the crowd of young children and adults.  
Another yell of her name, and the girl was sent running towards her brother, leaving Bunny to wonder what Sophie had been on about.

The wonder didn't last for long as she came back with Jamie, his whole group of friends following close behind.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're here!" the voice of Pippa said in exclamation, full of joy and relief at seeing the pooka," one thing though."

"And what's that?" Aster questioned.

"Why you on the ground?"

Aster made a smile towards Sophie, who was blushing under the eyes of everyone looking at her.  
Bunny made quick to laugh it off, saying he was alright with Sophie's sudden attacks.  
MiM, it would be hilarious if when she grew older she still retained the sense to attack her loved ones with back breaking hugs.

Everyone made to smile, but it was overshadowed with a grimace as they each felt a cold wind pass over, reminding them of the topic at hand.

"...Aster," Jamie spoke, voice in obvious distress," we need your help..."

Aster, not having fully grasped the situation of turning upbeat and cheerful to worry and anguish, turned to Jamie smile still graced up his face. "Course, whatcha need help with?"

No one spoke for some minutes. Contemplating on how they would word the things of Jack's doing.  
It wasn't everyday you had to turn in one of you're best friends because they were suddenly causing more disaster in a few weeks than could be done in a whole year.

To just bluntly state that Jake had caused a whole lot of trouble and it was getting everyone kind of ticked off and that Aster needed to fix it, would probably do more harm than good.  
If Aster had thought Jack was going around putting people in disastrous situations for no reason, the pooka would have the teen's head for it.  
At least that's what Jamie and his friends thought.

Truth be told, Aster had already figured Jack would be on a hissy-fit, but he had never thought much of it. Thinking the white-haired teen would just go about mopping for a few days, and would "try" his best to hide his emotions.  
But clearly he had thought wrong.

"Jack's been terrorizing the town," came the voice of Cupcake, not really thinking that the others plan to think before they spoke would really work out. Honestly, she thought it was easier to get it done with now, rather than make everything complicated by delaying the time that Aster could spend confronting the winter spirit.

"He's been throwing the worst of the weather at us, knee-length snow, black ice preventing anyone form moving about, raging blizzards that kept everyone inside and knocked the power out, even knocked a tree down in front of Jamie's house," she continued, ignoring the worrying glances her friends sent her as she spoke," the tree almost hit Sophie's room, she's been scared senseless. With the way he's acting we're surprised he hasn't frozen someone yet. We need you to talk to him, and make him stop."

"We don't know what's gotten into him, but it must be something bad if he's acting like this," came the voice of Jamie, putting in his words hoping that they would at least suppress some of Aster's bound to come anger.

How could Jack do all this. Sure, the guardian had done some dumb things in his time, but to terrorize the town of his favorite believers and potentially harm Sophie! That was too far.  
Yet at the same time he was mad himself.

Maybe for knowing that Jack would be in many moods, and had the potential to harm others; though he clearly didn't like to think of Jack in that sort of light.  
It might've been because he knew he could've done something to stop Jack from getting royally pissed, and he had done nothing but continue his work. All because of his stupid pride.

His little ankle bitters had almost gotten hurt more so due to him than Jack.  
So yeah, he was a angry and it was clearly strewed across his face. But who wouldn't be if they found out that the had caused so much damage from a simple question; or at least it seemed simple.

But if anyone thought he was mad now, he would be beyond that once he had gotten a hold of Jack.  
He might not have meant anything by almost wrecking the town, but it still got Aster angry thinking Jack was taking his anger out on the children instead of just confronting the pooka.

The children stared at him in caution and fear. Caution, just encase one of them did something that might make the Guardian of Hope even madder, and feat for Jack.  
Even they could tell, with the help of Aster's expressions, that once Jack was in the grasp of Bunny he was going to be completely screwed. It was only a matter of time until he was caught.

* * *

Oh my gosh this chapter was so hard, yet so fun write. And you have no idea how bad I wanted to write literally after they thought Jack was screwed! But I didn't ruin the dramtatic moment with my wonderful sense of hummer, which would've made this chapter like 10x more cool.

Oh and did any of you catch how similar Bunny reacted when Sophie hugged him, like when Jamie hugged her. I just thought I was thinking pretty cool when I did that.

The whole entire time I was writing cupcake's scene I was yelling at myself thinking ' Would she even be talking like that! Oh Gosh what do I do!' But I'm glad with how it turned out well, and I have stopped mentally cursing the writers of ROTG for barely giving cupcake enough lines for me to figure out her personality.

And don't the lot of you go on about how I could've chosen someone else for the part of speaking because I knew their personality. That's exactly why I didn't choose the rest of them, I know their personalities well enough to know that they wouldn't have said any of the things cupcake said. Anyways enough ranting, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the confrontation in the maybe-next chapter. Who knows if I should just be evil and delay the whole scene and put in fillers. Haha jk jk, I'm sure the lot of you would hate me for it.

Well with that I must bid you an Adieu my friends, and I will see you in the next chapter.


	11. Closer

It had been about two days since Easter Sunday, and Aster was thoroughly pissed off at a certain winter spirit.  
He had been searching for the guardian non stop so far, and it was getting on his nerves on how elusive Jack Frost was.

It was around 10 o'clock at night right now and Aster dealt that now was the perfect chance to find the winter spirit.  
He had looked for Jack during the day hoping to pass by him, but it seemed the fated meetings had stopped happening, and Aster was forced to look for the guardian at night, when he knew Jack's defenses would be low.

He didn't like the idea of having to use such tactics, but if he were to find Jack he'd have to use every trick underneath his sleeve.

He sighed. Since when had he started putting so much thought into the other guardian.  
He could clearly remember the days he could completely forget the other, but now it was as if he was the only thing on his mind. Day in day out he had wanted to get closer to Jack, and if hunting the slippery teen is how he would do it, he couldn't care less. He might actually enjoy the hunt.

Moving through the town of Burgess, where Jack has been housing himself up lately, he went to the roofs and had began to jump from roof to roof, getting not only the view of the buildings tops but as well as below, down in the streets.

He groaned. Why did the winter spirit have to be so hard to find! Why couldn't he just be like the rest of the guardians and have found a home to stay while his season was over!?  
It was not only delaying speech Aster had already prepared to yell at Jack with, but it was also killing the pooka's feet.  
Two days not stop running, jumping, and standing could really put a toll on the body, no matter how well built.

He was tired as well and tried his best to suppress his yawn, but he couldn't help it when he let one escape. He had never been so tired, he didn't know what was getting to him.  
Maybe the events of the past three days, and his much built up stress was finally catching up to him. He liked to think neither to be the problem.

He'd said it once and now he'd say it twice, but falling in love with Jack Frost was hard.

Then with another yawn he say it. The faint glow of the golden sand flying past him. It began to get bigger and brighter and was soon woven through the windows and any opening space that had the presence of a mind that was lulled to sleep.  
It was time for Sandman to come out.

With the thought Aster froze, thinking.  
With another a groan and a smack to the head he departed towards the source of the golden sand.  
He thought himself an idiot for not realizing sooner-All he had to do was ask Sandy!

It was a simple plan really, one he wish he had thought of the night before. Ask Sandy which was Jack's dream, follow the dream sand, locate Jack, scold first, love him later.  
He felt so dumb for not noticing sooner, if he had he wouldn't be in this drowsy position and he would've had a Jack Frost to cuddle up to, hopefully at least.

The thoughts but a small on his face and it made him even more determined to find the winter spirit.

His smile only grew bigger as he saw Sandman, a smile on the short man's face as well, on a rooftop over looking the town of Burgess. With a little extra speed he was there in front of the seep inducer in no time.

The guardian jumped a little at the sight of Aster, clearly not having sensed his presence. His shock didn't last for long though, as the look of astonishment went away from his face and a smile went in it's place.  
Aster greeted him a hello, and sandy responded with a wave.

"Sandy...," Aster spoke, his tone getting the guardian of dreams a little more interested in the surprise visit," I actually need your help. It's about Jack."

For a minute Sandy was a little mad. It seemed once again he had been left out of the loop of the guardians. He understood that they had very little ways of contacting him but he had been around them the past few days, one of them could've said something about Jack while he was there!

Aster seemed to understand the anger because he moved to quickly to calm down the slightly irritated Sandman. "Don't be mad Sandy, you're the only one who knows of this besides me," Aster stated, and Sandy seemed a little comforted by this," besides you're the only one suitable in helping me find him."

Now that had caught the others attention very well. He hadn't known the little winter spirit had disappeared.  
He quickly made moves with his sand forming pictures of Jack and a question mark. Seemingly asking ' What's wrong with Jack?'

Understanding Aster responded. "A while back me and Frostbite had this conversation and somethings happened," Sandy rose an eyebrow at the somethings, but let Aster continue," and he's been running away from me ever since. Worst of all the bloke's intent on messin up the weather while he's upset!"

Sandy hadn't really been expecting that answer. Sure he saw the strange weather from time to time but hadn't really thought anything of it. It had raised no alarms so he thought there was nothing to worry about.  
It seems as if he had been wrong.

He sent another series of pictures. A picture of sandy himself and a hand; supposedly standing for a helping hand, and then a question mark. As if asking ' How do I help?'

" I need ya to tell me which is Jack's dreams, if I can follow it, I'm sure it'd lead me to him," Aster said, understanding the gesture completely.

With a nod of his head Sandy tuned into his abilities and began searching for the dreams of Jack.  
Surprisingly it wasn't that hard especially since Jack was having one of the most peculiar dreams.

It seemed Aster was in it...and so was Jack...and they were...! Sandy quickly tuned out of the dream. Eyes filled with shock and embarrassment. He looked up to Bunny staring at him and for once in his life he didn't know how to respond to what he just saw.

" So did ya find it?" Aster asked, Sandy just nodded, avoiding the gaze of the pooka.  
"Great, where is it?" the pooka asked, visibly excited that his plan had worked.

Still avoiding the eyes of the pooka, who didn't seem to notice or cared not to, Sandy pointed out in the direction to a very large bundle of sand floating out northwest.

A grin and a wave to Sandy and Aster was off. He was going to find Jack no matter what, and when he did Jack was going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

God.. I'm so tired!  
Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you have any questions or found something in particular you have to share. I'll try my best to answer it without giving away anything.

Sorry if Sandy seemed a little Ooc, but I can't really understand Sandy as much. Though I love him lots. Anyways with that, it's end of chapter 11 and I hope to see you all for chapter 12~

Also sorry if this seemed short but as stated I'm tired and need to hit the hay, got a huge test coming tomorrow so I need my brain sleep!


	12. Animals

Following the quite large golden sand, Aster began to grumble under his breath on how Jack had to be so far away.  
He had no clue why things had to be so difficult. Why Jack couldn't just pop out as he turned the next corner.

Supposedly everything involving the winter guardian had to be difficult! He hoped that the diffuculties between the two wouldn't last very long when he got to Jack, and that maybe things could just go smoothly for once between the two.

It had the potential to be a good conversation. One where neither made snarky remarks or tired to run away from the problem by covering it with laughter or actually running away. It could be one where the two just tried to work it out, and listen to one another.

He sighed. He prayed to MiM it could only go that well, ending in the least bit of anger, regret, or sadness.  
If they could get through just this one conversation, Aster was sure he could possibly have a secure enough relationship with Jack.

As he thought on ways on how to start the conversation he rounded a corner following the trail of the dream. Hoping desperately that he had finally found the slumbering guardian.

He smirked, and once again he thought how he was going to punish the guardian for making him wait and wait, and search and search.  
During the waiting period he had been underneath enough stress of having to prepare for Easter and had barely gotten sleep then, but then he had to go on searching for the guardian and that was even more stress on it's own.  
A sigh-the things he did out of love for the guardian.

There was Jack, sleeping under a tree in a yard. At least most of Jack, mainly his lower body, but Aster knew only one person could wear tattered brown jeans and be barefoot in the cold weather.  
None other than Jack Frost would match the description.

As Aster walked up to him he smiled when he saw Jack's face. The teen's face completely serene of any troubles, Aster almost felt bad he was going to ruin the sleep. Almost.

He was prepared to give the teen the longest speech in the whole entire world on how he shouldn't be running away from his problems and should've talked it out with the Guardian of Hope.  
Things would've run much smoother then.  
But as he said before things never went without a problem if Jack was involved.

Moving up to the teen preparing to wake him from his slumber Aster froze.  
Looking up to the Golden sand that floated up above Jack's head-he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was Jack and himself. All seemed normal at first, but on closer inspection not was what it seemed.  
There was a sand-made Aster hovering over a sand-made Jack, leaning closer and closer until suddenly the second Aster's lips had met the sandy Jack's.

Aster didn't even know if he was seeing right but if he was he didn't even know what to think.  
On one hand, one very large hand, he was happy, but on another he was completely shocked.

It seems the happiness over powered as a grin spread out across his face. Wouldn't you yourself be happy if the one you found to love was dreaming of you in such a way? Nothing could bring down the pooka with this new information reaching him.

….Only how would he confront Jack on this. Surely the teen would overreact one he saw that Aster knew he had seen the dream. That was one thing Aster was sure of.

Well only one way to make sure of his theory, wake Jack up form his dreams.  
Leaning over the teen, he blushed slightly as he looked back to the sand creatures had deepened the kiss into a full blown make out session.  
Slightly shaking the teen from his slumber Aster swore slightly as he looked back up to the now fading sand and saw that the second pooka was so close to second base.  
But who knew, the guardian of hope could perhaps get to the next base soon, especially with how the teen was dreaming of him.

He snapped away from his thoughts as he heard Jack slowly, but surely awake with a yawn, eyes opening.  
It took a moment but the teen awoke with a jump at the sight of Aster.  
A groan escaped the teens lips. The last person he wanted to see was Aster but there he was in all of his furry glory, standing above him, a smile plastered in his face.

He stared at Bunny's lips for a minute. That smile was smug, egoistical, and oh, so annoying.  
It pissed him off, knowing that the pooka knew something that Jack didn't' know.

"What is it Aster," Jack spoke, clearly not amused at having been caught, with no route for escape," and why are you smiling like that."

Aster kept his smile on his face as he spoke," Well, I came here searching for ya, hopin we could finish that conversation, but it seems I found something entirely new to talk to you about now that I'm here."

Jack didn't like where this conversation was going but he allowed himself to continue to speak. " And what is this new conversation about, Bunny?"

The attitude of the teen seemed to only make Aster happier as his mile grew bigger. "You know in my many, many years of living I never would've guessed that you would be dreaming of me in such away, though at some point I had planned to change that myself, but it seems you've clearly done that all on your own."

Jack stared at the pooka, clearly not understanding where he was coming from. What had he meant by drea- he cringed as the pieces suddenly came flowing into his mind.  
Panic surged through him as he recalled every detail of his dream. A blush soon spread across his face, as eyes widened as the rest of Aster's sentence came to mind.

'I had planned to change that myself'. What had the pooka meant by that, surely not what he thought it meant.

"Wanna tell me what's going on, Snowflake?" Aster questioned, ready to hold the winter spirit down if he tried to run. He was definitely getting answers out of the teen tonight, no matter what now.  
He wouldn't run away again, and Aster would be sure of that.


	13. Animals (Alternate scene selection)

There was Jack, sleeping under a tree in a yard. At least most of Jack, mainly his lower body, but Aster knew only one person could wear tattered brown jeans and be barefoot in the cold weather.  
None other than Jack Frost would match the description.

As Aster walked up to him he smiled when he saw Jack's face. The teen's face completely serene of any troubles, Aster almost felt bad he was going to ruin the sleep. Almost.

He was prepared to give the teen the longest speech in the whole entire world on how he shouldn't be running away from his problems and should've talked it out with the Guardian of Hope.

Things would've run much smoother then.  
But as he said before things never went without a problem if Jack was involved.

Moving up to the teen preparing to wake him from his slumber Aster froze.  
Looking up to the Golden sand that floated up above Jack's head-he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was Jack and himself. Seemed normal sure, but not when Aster was wearing a Dress!  
The pooka nearly passed out at the sight! What could Jake possibly be thinking why the heck would he even imagine Aster in a dress.

Then a new sad picture appeared this time of a little Sophie, who was wearing a dress as well.  
She looked quite cute, even in sand form she could pull some 'awws' out from people.

He turned his head to study the Jack sand creature some more and saw that Jack seemed to be wearing a tuxedo.  
Aster grimaced, clearly not liking where this dream was going so far... and then Jack did it!

Aster couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the Jack get down on one knee and propose to the sand Aster. Eyes growing even wider as he saw the other Aster begin to cry.

He was a shocked but his ego take over and his temper shown.  
Bunnymund did not cry! Oh, no he definitely didn't cry, didn't wear dresses, and was totally not the one who was going to be proposed too!

Jack better think again before Aster forced him too.

The winter spirit was about to get a very rude awakening!

* * *

I really do wonder how this chapter would've turned out if I had used this chapter, but lucky for you all I love you guys to much to leave you hanging~

Anyways hope you found this enjoyable. Just felt that I should had some comedy into this drama, and it just seemed like this chapter would've been perfect for me to add some laughs.

Anyways thanks once for all your support on this story. It wouldn't have happened without any of you!


	14. Clair De Lune

Jack was completely frozen. What was he supposed to say to that.

'Oh, well after our last conversation I began thinking of you more and more, to the pint where I found out I liked you...'  
Internally he laughed. The face he was sure Aster would make if he heard the information, would be funny for sure, but hurtful as well.

It would start with shock, Jack was positive that Aster wouldn't believe it and so he would try to turn it into a joke, but Jack wouldn't allow himself to play it off if he said the words. Which would clearly lead to the pooka showing disgust.

Jack wouldn't believe for a split second that Bunny would have any feelings towards him, the most he could get was a friendship and try his best to hold out until he was liking someone else.

Jack thought that was all he could hope for. Nothing good ever really came his way, excluding the children in believing him. Sure, it was a big thing, but compared to all the rest of the crap he went though...it didn't really match up.

" You wouldn't understand, Aster," Jack said, not daring to look the pooka in the eyes," it's nothing we need to talk about."

He prepared to leave, lifting himself from the ground, and grabbing his staff that he had set beside the tree.

Aster grabbed his hand, refusing to let go as Jack tried to pull away. "I'm not letting you leave, Jack," Aster said not happy with the decision that the teen was trying to make," you will answer my question."

Jack didn't know what to do. Say that he was afraid that Aster wouldn't feel the same way that he felt and that he was scared that Aster would leave him like everyone else in his life already as.  
He didn't want that. He wanted to keep their friendship, he didn't want in complications in between.  
He wanted everything to stay the same. Normal.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Aster," Jack said, once again trying, and failing to pull away from Bunny. "Why can't we just leave it at that."

Aster snarled. How the heck was he supposed to leave this alone. Not when the teen had put him trough all this, he would not stop until he had Jack with him, safe, secure, and for once...happy.

"I'm not leavin," Aster spoke," nor am I gonna sit here and watch ya fly off without giving me a good explanation."

He wasn't going to back down from this fight with Jack. He didn't care if he didn't want to talk about it.  
He had more than five months to not talk about it. Now was not the time for Bunny to be backing out right now, not when he had finally caught Jack.

Jack new that continuing the struggle was useless.  
The pooka was obviously stronger and Jack didn't have want to harm the him, which would further put a strain on the friendship they held.

Anything he thought of that might help him escape seemed useless. He was stuck here with Aster.

"Jack...," the Australian accent broke through his thoughts," just tell me, and you can go, I promise."

There was the word again. The word that had started it all. Promise.  
If Jack had never questioned he pooka with that one word, he was sure nothing of the sorts like this would've happened. From MiM's sake, he probably would've been having some fun in the snow in Canada for all he knew!

He decided to get it over with. Why should he have to suffer longer if he could just get it over with now. Know that Aster didn't return the feelings , and could continue on without any regrets.  
It seemed like the best course of action to him if anything.

"How much did you see?" Jack questioned.

Aster grew a small, but visible smile, seeing how Jack was cooperating. " I was kissing ya, and right before I woke ya up it seemed as if we were getting to a good part."

Jack frowned some. He knew that Aster had seen the kiss, but he didn't think he had gotten that far in his dream.  
He had planned on saying he had a crush on Aster and that it was small, but who would think of having almost potential sex with a crush?! Defiantly not Jack.  
Things just had to keep getting harder and harder it seemed.

" So you want the truth?" Jack asked, finally looking aster in the eyes.

He only received a nod from the pooka. He took it as sign to go on.

"Then you can get the truth.. ,"Jack said, his voice seemed confident but underlying it was so much fear.  
"I, Jack Frost, am in love with you, Aster."

"Excuse m-," Aster had begun speaking but was cut off by Jack.  
" I don't know how, or why it started but I can't stop it," Jack said, his voice finally giving way to the fear, as his voice began to shake." I just know it started about awhile after we stopped seeing each other."

"I tried not to admit it for awhile, but that was useless. You were the only one I could think of for the longest, and you don't know how bad I just wanted to run back to you and tell you all of this. I don't care if you don't like me or whatever, I just wanted to get it of-"

Jack's speech was cut short as a pair of the softest pair of lips hit his.  
Oh sweet MiM was this just a dream, because if it was it had clearly gotten ten times better than before.

Even if it wasn't Jack was going to let himself enjoy the situation at hand.  
As the saying goes, 'Why not seize the pleasure at once, how often is happiness destroyed by preparation, foolish preparations.'

Aster stopped the kiss, positive the teen would be short of breath by now. He wanted to continue the kiss, but he couldn't have Jack passing out in between.

"...Jack," he said smiling," I love you too."

Jack froze. Had he just heard right, surely not.  
Bunnymund would not love him. Could not love him!

Even in a dream Aster had never said that, sure that might've made out or gotten a little bit further; never sex though. But saying those words... saying those words that he knew could either make him or break him, was never said in anything. Neither in real life or in the fantasies of Jack's mind.

" Jacky look at me," Aster said, grabbing the teen by his chin so his face could be in his direction," I'm telling the truth, I would never lie to ya about something like this."

* * *

Mwhahaha I have ended it there.  
Ah the long awaited thirteen chapter confession! Oh but don't think it's over, as if I would leave it at that.  
Your beloved couple(?) has more than slight confessions in store.

I wrote this with one thing in mind. Drama! And that's exactly what you're gonna get.

I'll let our characters see that love can make you feel as if you're on top of the world and that it can also hurt so very much.

Believe it!


	15. Little bit

Jack didn't know what to think anymore. His mind had completely stopped working as he realised that Aster was speaking the truth.  
He had wanted to act happy, but he didn't even know if that was the right way to respond to it.

" Jack say something."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only a strangled noise.  
Then he felt them. They were slowing sliding down both his cheeks, they were so warm as they went down his face and dripped off of his chin.

He was crying. Out of happiness, maybe, he didn't really know. He hadn't very much before, it felt new to let these emotions pass through.  
He turned away from Aster not wanting the pooka to see him a state of such.

Jack truly wasn't a fan of showing sadness in front of others, especially if they ever involved tears.  
He couldn't cry them himself, for fear of being mocked or left, and he couldn't take it when others cried in front of him, for a lack of being able to comfort very well.

Sure, he could change the situation with a little magic and make whoever it was happy for a little bit but soon the emotions would come back and he couldn't just keep attacking that person with magic over and over.

A warm, furry hand on his cheek snapped him away from more thoughts that would only send him further into his depression.  
He liked the feel. He really thought he could get used to the pooka touching him in such affectionate ways, but that thought bought him back to the reality he was facing as of right now.

Through the tears he smiled some what. Bunny liked him back...no...loved him back.  
He never thought he could say that, maybe dream, but never think. It felt nice.

So he leaned into the hand, as it stroke his cheek soothingly as the young teen continued to cry. A small, sad smile still on his face.

These reactions told Aster all he needed to know as he pulled Jack into a hug.  
MiM knew the teen needed more than a hug, but Aster would give it all to him, the teen deserved happiness, and Aster wanted to be the one to provide it.

He wouldn't let Jack away from this now. Aster had the winter spirit in his grasps and he'd be damned before he let go of him.  
He was going to get the teen to be his.

"...Aster," Jack said, a few sobs escaping, but he tried his best to keep them down," What's going to happen now?"

….Aster didn't really know. He only knew two things, he was going to capture the teen's heart; that seemed to have worked. Then he was going to heal it...but the only problem is he didn't know how.  
He didn't even knew how loved really worked, how was he supposed to know how to mend a tainted heart.

A heart so filled with sadness, regret, fear, hate, and so many other things.  
Aster was surprised that with all of those feelings floating around Jack's heart he could still be the guardian of Fun. It truly baffled him on how well Jack was able to keep doing every thing he did without turning into a creeper like Pitch had.

He had so many reasons to turn, that no one could really blame him if he did.  
Sure, they wouldn't accept it, but they would at the very least understand the reasons behind it.

" I hadn't really thought that far, Snowflake...," Aster said, looking down at the small bundle in his arms that had finally stopped shaking.

A small chuckle was a response and Jack looked at him with tear-streamed face, a pleasant smile on his as he looked up towards Aster. " New nickname?"

Aster smiled back, happy that Jack had calmed down, even if a little." I thought you might like it, I think it suits you."

And to Aster it realy did.  
A snowflake was unique, each and every one, a pattern that was beautiful and different. It was delicate, yet still strong. It could withstand the roughness of the many things, like the wind, but if handled to roughly it was most likely to break.  
Both qualities Jack held.

" I like it," Jack said, still leaning against Aster," I think it's really nice."

Things seemed to be going well to Aster. He had expected another escape, but the winter spirit had just let Bunny hold him. Not that he was complaining, of course. Far from it actually.  
He was reveling in the fact that he was able to hold onto his Snowflake like this, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything right now.

Neither would Jack.  
He knew he needed this right now. He needed the love that Aster was giving him, and he would give it back to him. He would give anything to Aster right now if asked, he would do anything for the man that made him feel so safe in his arms. he would give whatever was left in his heart to him, even if it was just a little bit.

It may seem dangerous, but who was Jack Frost without a little danger. His hands were down, he couldn't turn back now.  
The pooka had more of an affect on him than he could have imagined. He had been thinking of him to much. From A, the first place where they started, to B, where they were now, Aster had gotten ahold of Jack from the beginning.

Even if the grasp had not been seen, nor felt it had been there, and it had finally tightened enough for neither to escape the clutches of the feelings the two shared.

But they weren't really worried or scared about it. They would deal with it as it came.  
Which was something entirely new to both the pooka and the teen, the ones who had planned so regularly. It's not as if anything was wrong with it though, they just both wanted time to adjust and how could they do that if they were to busy planning ahead and not focusing on the other who was in front of them, in the present.

Now was the time for the two to really come together and see if they could really get by in this relationship. They wanted to know if this would only last for a little bit, or if they could keep this relationship going on longer than most would expect.

Both hoped for the latter of the two, but to make sure that happened they would have to learn the extent of the feelings both held for each other.

If one only loved the other a little bit, things surely would not last for long, but if it was the feelings were strong, they knew the relationship would be the same way.

After all only a little bit of effort will get you so far.

* * *

And with that my fellow readers is the end to chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Also some good news for you all. Now that all my testing is done, I will try my best to update earlier now that I won't be so tired and end up taking a nap as soon as I get home, so there's my gift to you~ Earlier updates!

Well anyways thanks for reading, see ya in chapter 15!


	16. You got the love

It'd been six weeks since the confession between the two guardians.

They had what both had what the other needed, and got it.  
Aster could count on that Jack wouldn't suddenly go blasting of into the air leaving him behind, and Jack knew Aster would be there on those days that things were too much for him.

If things got to rough, they would stay by each other, if something went wrong the other would be there.

They knew they could count on each other.

One thing Jack knew Aster could really count on was when he needed food.  
The pooka seemed to be stocked with all sorts of things. Things that would make tooth punish children for eating.  
There was junk food stocked around the place, of course some healthy things to, but if Jack didn't know any better he'd have said that Hallow and Cupid had made this place their shed for anything sweet.

Of course that was until he found out that Aster had actually started putting candy inside of the eggs.

" How come you never put candy in my eggs when I was little?" Jack had asked once the information came to him.

Aster hadn't really been paying mind, his mind to focused on more things on Easter, so he had ignored the question.  
Jack did not like the response.

Creeping over to the pooka he postioned himself behind Aster, and pressed his a side of his facee to Aster's cheek, trying to steer his head away from the work.  
" Bunny," he said, voice in a whining tone," come stop working, Easter's over, and it won't be back in a while. Even North doesn't work as hard."

" I'm ain't North, Jack," Aster said.

" I'm wish you were more like him," Jack said pouting," at least he takes some time off to have fun."

Lately Jack has been getting fed up with the lack fun he experienced while here. There really wasn't anything Jack could do here.  
In the beginning when the boredom had sunk in Jack had pushed away thinking that he had Bunny right now, he didn't really need to have fun with friends.  
But now it was unbearable, how the heck could Aster keep himself occupied all the time!

Jack always needed to be doing something. Relaxation was just a myth to him, and anything else that required him to not be doing anything. Other than sleep, but heck that could be more fun that this right now. At least in his dreams he was still having fun.

" Aster, how do you stand all of this!" Jack had said, heaving out an exasperated sigh. " There's nothing to do here-and no painting eggs does not count," he had said, as Aster tried to cut him off.

" I don't want to meditate, I don't want to learn tai chi, or learn to use a boomer rang," he said continuing his rant," there really isn't much fun here."

Aster sighed. He loved the winter spirit, he really did. But he hadn't stopped complaining about the lack of fun for about a week.  
The pooka hadn't been holding Jack back, he would've allowed Jack to leave he really wanted to, no matter how much he would've hated, but he knew Jack didn't want to be cooped up with nothing to do.

So it wasn't his fault, if the teen wanted to leave, he would've let him do so. Jack was the one who wanted to stay it seemed. It made Aster happy to think that.

That maybe Jack would even risk his own boredom to spend time with Aster.

Time. It seemed so important to the teen. Aster always pondered that maybe the winter spirit never knew he was an immortal, but then he'd see Jack do something stupid that could've gotten anyone else killed, so he would quickly take that thought out.

He had so many things that he wanted to ask about Jack about himself, that it would probably take a lifetime, good thing he had plenty of those.

"Hey, Aster," the voice of the winter spirit drew him out.

He let out a hum to show he was paying attention.

"Let's make out."

That had not been something Aster had been expecting Jack to have said. Maybe something harmless like, let's have a snowball fight, can we go see one of the others, or something resulted in them doing something Aster did not really approve of, but would do it anyways because Jack would ask sweetly.

But make out with the teen. Surely nothing like that had come to mind. Sure, they had kissed each other while they were here, but only about a handful of times. Not that many opportunities were you could just suddenly kiss each other. Of course, Aster had taken the opportunity to make sure that morning and goodnight kisses would always be there.

But neither had really made out with each, but with an chance like this Aster didn't want to go out and have a drama about it. He had dreamed this moment for awhile now, of course it involved some other naughty things in it, but hey, if couldn't that far with the teen he'd leave it be.

" Jack," Bunny said, no longer in his stunned state, eyes looking directly into the bright blue ones," ya know what you're asking, right?"

Jack only smiled. " Of course, I asked you to make out with me, but for some reason my lips still haven't met yours yet."

Aster grinned. So the kid was gonna get smart about it, huh. Aster wouldn't be having any of that.

Jack may be used to being in control, but when anyone was in a relationship with Aster, and he meant anyone, he would always be in control.

He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pulled him in, pausing only for a minute right where their lips were almost touching.  
" I'm not gonna hold back, Snowflake."

Jack grinned." Hadn't planned on it, Kangaroo."

With that Aster smashed there lips together. And oh MiM did it feel right.  
The way Jack moaned into the kiss, the way the heat rolled off of Aster's lips. Everything they were doing just felt right.  
They had kissed before, but the way Aster was pulling and jack was squeezing; they never had this much ferocity in any of their kisses. It was a new passion, one filled with so much intensity.

Suddenly, with a flick of his tongue, and a moan from Jack allowing the appendage to go in, Aster was French kissing the teen underneath him.

It was a heated battle of the sorts, with Bunny coming out victorious, and Jack letting Aster do all things to his mind. It was a something he had never experienced. A new rush he had never felt, and it just felt so right to let it happen.

* * *

Bleh! Ending it there cause I can.  
I'll tell you that things might get a little heated up in the next chapter.  
And I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday.

My document thing on my email was acting up and I ended up losing the whole thing for the chapter and I was already busy enough with having to work on my book report, that my stupid teacher gave me. But now this is out and the next one will come out tomorrow.

P.s. For those who actually read the stuff I say after this, I going to be doing a little fan service in the next chapter, so just tell me what you might want and I'll try and bring it in there. And if I can't include it in that chapter I promise I'll put it in the next, so just throw out what your beautiful minds produce~


	17. Fade to the back

That kiss had taken both a little further than either were expecting, but they weren't gonna start complaining now. Especially not Jack who was getting thoroughly licked by a certain pooka.

If Jack had known that confessing to Aster would have led to this, he would've done it ages ago.  
The pooka was giving Jack the best feeling right now. A mixture of heat but at the same time it was cool. It was like an alarm going off in Jack.

Aster wasn't doing any better.  
The teen was letting out such erotic moans right now that Aster thought with just a little push Jack would be over his limit in a second.

"Ast-Oh MiM," Jack screamed out as Aster was suddenly rubbing his sensitive area with his own," hurry up!"

MiM, if Aster got off on moans, he wouldythin've orgasmed so many times during there rendezvous.

He did as the winter spirit told him and began to rub against the teen harder, getting more screams to come from the winter guardians mouth.  
Never, ever did Jack think he could get so much pleasure out of simply having the Bunny grind against him in such a way, he imagined if they went any further he wouldn't even be able to take it.

He had never had any real sexual encounters with anyone but he really wished he had tried before he had died, being like this made him way to sensitive to Bunny's touch. He felt as though he would cum if Aster gave one more push, shove, kiss, anything that involved touch to the winter spirit's body!

As Aster's grinds became more erratic so did Jack's moans. He was screaming out in ecstasy, so much that his voice was beginning to get hoarse.  
It somewhat pissed Jack off at how experienced Aster was, giving him the ability to send Jack to absolute paradise. He was to inexperienced to even try anything on the pooka. Heck, he hadn't even really touched himself before; he wished he had now, maybe it could've prepared him for what was happening right now.

"MiM, Aster...I think-," Jack's sentence stopped as he shuddered, a moan escaping his lips as he came. The semen going through his pants, leaving a sticky feeling all around his lower region.

Aster seemed to cum on a moments notice after Jack, his pace going faster and faster with each thrust forward.

Aster would be lying if he said that he hadn't felt anything as he and Jack helped get each other off. The teens moans was giving him such a drive as he moved, going harder against the Jack. He felt so much more in tune to the winter spirit before him than any of his other partners.

The way Jack had called Aster's name in such a dependent way, as if Aster was the only one who could help him. As if everyone else would fail into comparison.

It made Aster feel as if he was actually needed. Not just for his guardian ability's but for just him, himself. This was the first time he hadn't regretted doing something like this right after, for once he was actually happy with himself for going through with this.

"Aster...," Jack said, his voice dry and scratchy sounding. Jack looked up to Aster, looking for any signs of regret.  
He couldn't find any with how Aster wouldn't look him the face.

"...Jack," Aster said, eyes still not meeting the blue eyes beneath him," you don't regret this, do you?"

If Jack did, he wouldn't really blame him. Aster wasn't really the softest lover and Jack probably hadn't even been ready for any sexual encounters of any kind. Technically Jack was still a kid, and he might have just been in the moment through the whole thing. It had happened before, and his partners usually regretted it when they got their minds back together.  
It was how it usually worked out for the pooka.

Jack just looked at Aster. He had no clue on how Aster thought he could've regretted what they had just done. He had given his consent in the beginning, and knew exactly what was going to be happening.  
He thought Aster would have known he had no regrets at all.

"How could you think I regretted Aster, unless...do you regret any of this?"

* * *

Dudes I can't even finish this chapter to make it at least 1000 words long, and I apologize for that. Just I can't think of anything that I could put in here that wouldn't make the next chapter a spoiler.  
Plus, if you think the sexual scene was stupid, well I'm sorry not really used to doing all of dat!

Also, I'm sorry to inform you that weekends( Saturday- Sunday) are going to be my non writing days. Unless I want to surprise you. I want to keep this story going on for awhile and plus a writer's got to rest her hands right~ So with that, I end this chapter and I will see ya next chapter.

P.s. Don't hate me for the changes, and suggestions for chapters are still open!


	18. Take me over

Did Aster regret this?  
He didn't feel as if he did, all the voices in his head said that he had enjoyed the experience very much. It was as if it was a dream come true.  
A hot, raunchy dream that he wanted to experience over and over again.

He would cling to that dream for a very long time, experiencing it over and over, and would only wake up until the real thing came at him again.  
Which would, hopefully, happen again.

"Of course I don't regret this Frostbite," Aster said, his eyes finally meeting the eyes he loved so much." It's probably the first thing in my life that I don't regret, actually."

Jack stared at Aster for a minute, looking for any signs of a lie. If Aster was lying Jack wouldn't be able to continue, it'd be so much easier to break it off now if there were any regrets than to continue on in a relationship that he would only grow deeper and deeper into feeling, and then would suddenly have his heart ripped out because Bunny wanted to pity Jack.

He wouldn't have been able to take that, if that was what the rest of the relationship was going to be about he wanted to have no part in it.  
He wanted Aster to love him for everything, not from the pity he didn't want to experience if he broke it off with Jack.

He looked up at Aster, his eyes looking desperate," Aster...are you positive?"

Pleadingness. That's what Aster saw in Jack's eyes.  
The winter spirit was holding on with every shred of hope, that if Aster let go he was going down, and would never be able to come back up.

He couldn't stand seeing the teen like this.

" Jack, there are going to be a lot of promises that I'm going to make to you," Aster said, leaning down so that their faces were at eye level. " One, is that I will never, repeat never lie to you, and the second is that no matter what ya think I will always love you."

With that he gave Jack a soft peck on his lips.

By the time the kiss was over, which was a fairly quick kiss, Jack was in tears.  
The love of his life had made such important promises to him. And he knew Aster wasn't one to back out on his promises. He would keep them, unless something that was out of his control happened.

Like the Blizzard of '68...or Pitch.  
He would try his best to be the source of the problem and he was pretty sure Pitch had no say whatsoever in his relationship.

Thought processing over he grabbed Aster in for a crushing hug, never having been so happy in his (after)life than right now.

"I love you, Aster," he said squeezing his body against the pooka's," MiM, I love you so much."

He got a chuckle from said pooka. " I love ya too, Frostbite."

He had everything he had wanted from while he was living.  
He had a family; they might not be blood related but he loved them nonetheless. He had friends who cared for him dearly, and would do anything for him. He had freedom to move about and around, and only be where he wanted to be. And best of all he had a lover.

He smiled. It had felt so weird to think such a thing. Lover...he had always wondered if he would have someone he could actually say he loved, other than family.  
He had often thought pondered when he was still alive if he would end up growing old never having experienced love.

He was proud to say he was still young and happily experiencing the effects of love.  
Even though some of them where as stupid as hell.

He felt a little too emotional for his own taste, but could you blame him. He was suddenly in a relationship after such a long time, it was obvious that he'd be reacting this way to the new environment he's been put in.

For some reason though he felt like he had to go through this. As if this was his way to grow. Not only in mind, but in his love for Aster.  
Whatever they were experiencing was for a good reason, and it would only them closer together, bring them to a whole new world where they would both finally find complete and utter happiness.

He snuggled further into the pooka. So many feelings washing over him, good ones of course.  
Aster allowed him to do so, even repositioning himself so that he was sitting up and Jack was in his lap huddled around him like a child would to his mother.

He chuckled at the thought. If he had said this to Jack, he was positive Jack would've begun blushing like mad, and would quickly begin to yell at Aster on how he was not a child.

But at the same time he knew Jack would easily be able to get him back later for having called himself the mother.  
Heck, he was only thinking it and he could already feel the embarrassment that Jack would bring him, just by thinking of the boy.

Not that it was much of a bad thing. Jack was happy when he made jokes; which were mostly harmless. But when Jack was happy it made Aster happy. The way the teen acted when he was happy would make anyone want to coddle the teen.

Jack didn't even know the effects he had on people, which made it all the more entertaining when he would finally catch people staring at him.

He pulled Jack even closer, if that was possible. The younger guardian hummed in delight.

Then suddenly POOF! They were no longer in the Warren, but instead inside of North's factory, sitting on the floor facing a surprised yet happy looking North, a giggling Tooth, and smiling Sandy.

"What the heck Tooth!" Aster shouted."I thought you promised not to use that stupid teleportation on me anymore, you know how it makes me feel!"

Tooth only smiled." It was either that or the Yetis, and I'm sure you didn't want that. I heard they just got a new bag~"

They grimaced at the thought. Jack definitely not liking the idea already having experience once. It had already been tight enough with only him in it, he couldn't imagine being a bag with the rather large pooka beside him.

Aster and Jack muttered a thanks to the fairy. Grateful for not having following out with the plan, obviously belonging to North.

"So what are we doing here anyways Tooth?" Jack asked, wanting to get this over with so he could finish his time with Aster.

That's when a frown began to adorn North, Tooth, and Sandy's face.  
It was clear it wasn't going to be good news.


	19. Overdone

They were silent for awhile, no one speaking a word. Tooth and North wondering how they should word the situation at hand. Jack and Aster because they were waiting for an explanation. And Sandy because...well he just wasn't one for talking.

After about ten minutes of silence, Jack finally got fed up and asked the question he and Aster were waiting for." So are you gonna tell us or not?"

Tooth quickly nodded and was about to speak when North completely cut her off. " It is Dziwozony...they are back." He mumbled it out barely allowing anyone to hear especially with his Russian accent.  
" They have been reports of attacks going on around the world from other guardians, and we have yet to find an explanation as to why they have suddenly burst out into a fit of attacks. Those that have been attacked are mainly the boys, and as for the girls they have been switching some out with changelings."

Just about everyone in the room stared at North in horror except Jack.  
" What the heck is a changeling and a...ziswa-," Jack said, stopping when he realized he wouldn't even be able to pronounce it the right way.

They all looked shocked at the question. If anyone should know the creature it should have been Jack.  
They were after all attracted to abandoned children. And even though Jack was already 117 at one point he was still a child, who had been abandoned by just about everyone, including the guardians who were standing in the room with him right now.

Heck even if that wasn't the case he should still now of them from the stories that had been spread around about them.  
Sure Jack wasn't very in touch with all the others back then but he was still able to get news from others and the Dziwozony were always being talked about. Almost as much as Pitch had been when he had resurfaced.

And that was clearly saying something.

" A Dizowozony is a race of tall, wild women found in the forests," Aster said, breaking out of his schocked stupor first." They attack people and sometimes carry off young men to be their husbands, and usually kill the men once they have reproduced. They also kill any male children that they give birth too."

Jack paled at the sentence. How could anyone hurt a child, let alone a baby that had only let out a few breaths before it was found out to be the wrong gender.

" The Dziwozony are also responsible for a lot of devious acts," Tooth said, adding in a couple of facts," doing things ranging from sabotage, to switching human babies with Changelings."

" As for Changelings," North began," It is the child of a fairy, troll, elf, or any other creature that has been left in the place of a child. It also be a piece of enchanted wood that looks like a child that grows sick and dies."

Jack was horrified with the news. Pitch may have been bad, but he had only at the most given the children nightmares...and almost killed Sandy. But that's besides the point! The D-whatever! Were kidnapping children and harming them physically!

" So far we have managed to get about two of the five reports of the switching of changeling solved, and have gotten the children back home, but the other three are still being searched for," North said.

His voice sounded so worn out and tired, and Jack felt bad for just noticing that Tooth and Sandy looked just about the same.  
Who knew how long they had been out there searching while Jack was in the Warren snuggling it up with the pooka. It pissed him off on how distracted he had been for such a long time.

"How long has this been happening?" he questioned wanting to know just how bad he had messed up with getting caught up in the moment.

"About two months...we didn't want to worry you...," Tooth said, looking disappointed in herself. "You and Aster were spending so much time together-and that seems to be a good thing," she said looking down at Jack's still stained pants.

"…..Aster!" Jack suddenly yelled tackling the pooka, his face cheery red.

Aster fell with an 'umph' to the floor," What the hell Jack!"

Everyone in the room, excluding Aster and Jack, began to laugh at the two love lovebirds. " You two are so cute together I'm glad you two are finally together it really makes us happy that you uys are happy," Tooth said, giggling a little as she spoke.

Sandy nodded, and North cheered in response.

"Thanks, shelia, you guys too, really appreciate that," Aster smiling, though much of it covered by a certain white-haired teen that couldn't be shaken off.

"No thank you friend," North said, chuckling as he could tell jack was still blushing," Now I have no worry for Jack or you, like two bird with one stone."

"What do you mean no worries, I'm fine on my own," Jack shouted, yet he still didn't lift himself up from Aster.  
The pooka chuckled," No worries, says the guy who tripped over air and landed into color pool, and supposedly couldn't get out cause some of my eggs was holdin ya down."

"Hey! They were!"

"….No matter how much I would love to see you two quarrelling over how clumsy Jack is here, we still have to get back to the whole Dziwozony matter at hand now...," Tooth said, a slight grimace on her face.

The two nodded. Both wanting to jump back into the work they missed over the time period, still upset slightly at not noticing anything wrong while they were away.

"Um,actually guys, do you think I could change before we do anything..."Jack said, his face a little pink. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Guys I'm really sorry the extremely late chapter...it's been about two weeks since the last update and I deeply apologize for that. It's just that my school has been pilling on work and I don't know why now since the school year is almost over I find that very dumb.  
But then a lot of stuff has been coming up so I can't just blame it on school, and it might also have to due with my own laziness...but hey, that's neither here nor there. XD

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I will try not to be delayed in the next one. But I promise come summer the chapters will be blazing out.


	20. Dirty Water

After getting cleaned up Jack headed back to meet with the other guardians, and to his surprise he was meet with the sight of a couple other people he had not expected seeing.

" Jamie? Guys? what are doing here?" Jack asked looking around at the other guardians as if they were crazy.

" Children here for protection and to help with other things," North said, before the winter spirit began to panic and cause a big commotion.  
Honestly the kids had no idea what they were doing here, but wholly complied anyways. They would always perk up when the guardians came for a visit, and the rare occasions they were called upon was always a joyful moment.

But with the tension in the air right now they could easily tell that something was up. And it seemed they were about to find out.

" Do they know yet?" Jack asked leaning next to Aster to whisper. The pooka only shook his head in response. He seemed not to be able to trust his voice and Jack was worried as to why.

" Aster is everything alright?" he questioned, worried about his...lover. He smiled for a minute, that sounded like a nice word to him. It had a ring to it when it was being directed towards Bunny. Now all Jack had to do was actually say it to the pooka's face.

Aster was about to respond when North cut him off.  
" I have call children here for special reason, not only for protection of trouble to come, but for assisting us in the mission we about to go on," the guardian of Wonder spoke in his usual Russian accent.

"Is Pitch back?" Pippa spoke up, hoping the suggestion was wrong. She felt like they could stop him, but for Pitch to come back she knew he would have to be stronger, and if he was stronger that meant more bad dreams for her. And she didn't quite get over the ones that she had a couple years back.

"No, Pitch is not back," North spoke, " we wish Pitch was back."

The children froze. For any of them to wish Pitch to back the situation had to be bad. It seemed bad enough that someone had already terrorized them so much in the only place they thought to be safe, dreams. but now they had another person that seemed to be doing worse things then Pitch.  
They could obviously tell none of this was going to be good.

"Before we get started," Tooth said, not looking very happy," we need to get something out of the way."

All the guardians but Jack's eyes focused onto Sophie. North in a disappointed look. Tooth looking like an angry mother, who was about to go off on another child for doing something to her own. Sandy with downcast eyes, yet a somewhat determined expression. Last but not least, Aster, who was looking at Sophie with so many emotions. Disappointment, regret, grief, worry, hate, and so many other things. None as good as the next.

It really hurt Jack to see Aster with such expression. He wanted to know why his pooka was feeling this way. Yes, Aster was his. They had just technically had sex something better be going on between the two or Jack was going to be quite pissed.

Jack and the other children turned their gaze to Sophie. All with questioning looks as to what was going on and why the others were giving such stairs to little girl.

"We are going to show you somewhat of what you're going up against," Tooth said, voice firm yet soft." This what we call a changeling."

Sandy then, somewhat regretfully, shot his sand towards Sophie until it wrapped around her in binds holding her secure from any moving that might happen.

Sophie seemed to striggle, but to no avail as the Sandy only tightened the sand around her, refusing to let go. It would do no good if she were to escape now.

Understanding that she would not be breaking free, Sophie began to growl at all the occupants in the room and her vibrant green eyes began to go in to a dark yellow hue, shocking the Jack and the other children, who honestly had no idea what was going on.

" We are sorry to inform you all that Sophie was one of the children that has been switched with a changeling," Tooth said, her voice void of any emotion but sadness.

" Lamia will find out about my capturing!" the Sophie look-alike spoke, voice sounding nothing like the sweet little girl who they were used to.

" We will let you go, if you tell us where child is," North spoke, not looking directly at Sophie. He wore an expression you would never thing was possible on the face of the man. Hatred and disgust.

As North and Tooth began to argue with the changeling, and Sandy shot in a few pictures here and there. Aster stayed quite. He was shaking, he face was un-readable as he kept his head hung low, not daring to look up.

He didn't know how he had let this happen. He should have kept better eye on the children, he should've been around when all of this started, maybe things would've changed...maybe if he had started things with Ja-  
" Don't you dare finish that thought Bunnymund," he heard the voice of Tooth speaking in a low growl.

He looked up in surprise, and almost felt bad for having surprising Jack all those times.  
" You and I both know that you and Jack's relationship had nothing to do with what was going on right now," Tooth said, a small smile adorning her face.

He smiled back. He could always trust the fairy to comfort him when he was in the dumps.  
Maybe he should start putting the same trust in Jack.

" How'd you know what I was thinking Tooth?" He asked curiously, as he was sure he wasn't talking out loud. If he was then he was positive that Jack would've slapped him by now.

She smiled. " A woman's intuition," Aster frowned at the lack of explanation," and I saw the way you looking at him."

" It's not a look you should be giving someone you love," she said.

" Thanks for stopping me, Tooth," Aster said smiling. Then with a frown he thought of how much regret he would have felt he if he had told Jack what he had been thinking. Their relationship wasn't balanced yet and with such a big thing to put on the two they probably wouldn't make it and whatever they had built would most likely crumple.

It was not something he would be able to deal with right now. Neither would be able to deal with it.  
Whatever he thought was wrong he would be sure to prove that to himself.

* * *

And it is done. Honestly wanted to get it out earlier today but kept forgetting and then suddenly got some inspiration.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you all stick around for the next one~

Oh yeah, I was totally serious about the fan service thing and if you guys wanna add any suggestions. Please do. If I can't add whatever your suggestion is to the story, I could easily turn it into one of the many side stories I plan on doing.  
You guys have no idea how many things I wanna make them do that I can't incorporate in to this story that I plan on doing once it's finished. It'll be a fun project for me and a nice smile for you.

Well with that I'm finished. Thanks for reading.


	21. So sorry

Having finally gotten the changeling to stop going on and on about their leader, Lamia, by freezing it's mouth shut; courtesy of Jack Frost. The everyone but Sandy, who was to watch the changeling, went into a different room.

It was silent for awhile until Jamie began to speak," So...does that mean my sister is gone?"  
He was pale, and looked ready to pass out, as did the other children.

Could you blame them though. His only sister had just been taken away, like that. He didn't even know how long he had been living with that-that thing! Who knows if Sophie had been missing way before the guardians found out.

" She's not gone sweetie," Tooth said, her eyes filled with compassion as she tried to comfort Jamie." She was taken only awhile ago as far as we know, and we promise we will stop at nothing to get her back."

" Why are they even attacking, what bought on the sudden change," Jack asked, seeing no reason for this all to suddenly start.  
North froze somewhat, but it went unnoticed by the occupants of the room, and as he was about to open his mouth Tooth spoke. " We do not know the reason for the sudden lift in attacks, but there has been no change other than the attacks."

"What'ya mean no change they're kidnapping every ankle biter in sight," Aster said, his voice irrtitated at the way Tooth was making it sound that everything was going along like usual.

She sighed." You know what I mean Aster," Tooth said," the Dziwozony have always taken children...and there's not much we can do about since the child was most likely abandoned and so we thought they would be okay. But now they are taking children out of no where and harming others in the process."

" But why, why are they taking other kids from their family," Pippa said, just as curious as the next person in the room for the answer.

"We try to find that out next," North said, determination showing through.

" What can we do to help you guys," Caleb said, ready for any chance to be able to be of any use to the Guardians.  
The other children turned their full attention to the guardians wanting to know the answer as well. They wanted to get Sophie back immediately and if they had to give their help to do, well that was a quick answer of yes.

" Children need to stay hidden, only leave house when needed, don't act out to much, sleep with a light on, and act as if you don't know what happening," North said, his determination from a second going down a bit into a panicky sort of voice.

"If anything happens you just ring things and one of us will be there immediately," Tooth said, handing out little bells for each of the children in the room. " We promise nothing will happen to you."

Some more comfort, a little memory swipe away form the changeling and everyone went on their merry way back home, and things seemed good for a bit.

" Why didn't ya tell us what was going on," Aster said, gritting his teeth," and don't tell me it's cause you wanted me and Jack to spend more time together, I know for a fact you all knew when we had coupled."

Everyone in the room looked at Aster in shock. North's face was converted into a worrisome, guilty face; Tooth looked even guiltier and seemed to be at a lose for words, and Jack's just pure shock, and confusion. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head and he wasn't liking any of them right now.

" We could have been there to help out," Aster continued," It wouldn't have separated us, we still would have been working together." He said that part directing most of it towards Jack, having seen his worried face just moments ago.

Honestly it only took a little to set of the teens depression and worry and get him to start acting as if he had nothing to live for. One of the things Aster had decided he would fix since they became a couple. He needed to help Jack with a lot of things and he had to make sure to take his time with it but at the same time he felt as if he wouldn't have enough time before Jack thought this way constantly.

A permanently depressed Jack just didn't sound right.

" So are you gonna answer or not?" Aster said still not having received any comment from either Tooth or North.

" The truth is...," Tooth began, but soon stopped feeling desperation making her turn her attention to North who looked solemn. He nodded his head, and she seemed to understand the unspoken language and turned to Jack.

She whispered something to him and he seemed upset for a moment but slowly nodded his head and followed her out of the room. Leaving only North and Aster by themselves.

" Why did Jack and Tooth leave?" He questioned not understanding the cause of the sudden want of privacy. Weren't they in this together, if they were then shouldn't everyone be allowed to hear this.

" Aster, what I tell does not leave room, may only MiM hear us as we speak, but no one else. We talk about what is happening now," North said, none of the usual playfulness that used to be there, it all seemed to be serious and it just didn't seem to fit North either. Maybe that's why he and Jack were so close.

Aster nodded, ready for the information he was about to receive, ready for what was about to happen. As long as he was able to help we would take anything on. That's why you don't challenge the Easter Bunny, mate.

* * *

End of the chapter. I love cliff hangers, probably why I do them o much.

The next chapter will be out sometime this week maybe, I don't know. If you're lucky it'll come out tomorrow.

Anyways hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter of Pinky promises!


	22. Home & Consonance

The two stared at each other for a long time. Aster waiting for North to speak, and North contemplating every word he would be saying. Déjà vu in that department for Aster, when it came to Jack.  
" Are you sure you want to know,Aster?"

"The way you're sounding,mate, kinda makes me not wanna...," Aster said, clearly being able to sense the tension in the room.  
That's when Aster let out a smile, not one of his smirking grins, but a genuine, reassuring smile. " But I'd rather know now, then finding out too late."

North smiled as well, not his usual big ones, just a small, accepting smile." Then come with me, friend, I will show you ."

" Tooth, let me lissttteeeen," Jack began to whine, as the other guardian wasn't allowing him go near the door or even remotely close to the room. As of right now he was stuck next to Sandy who was mindlessly doing sand art in the air, and Tooth who seemed very serious at her job to keep Jack away from where Aster and North were talking.

" No, and that's final," Tooth sighed out, having repeated that same sentence over ten times now to Jack. It was starting to get very irritating. Under normal circumstances this would've been quite cute and she would've broken a long time ago, but now, when it was a dire situation it was quite aggravating.

She knew what was going on, and it wouldn't be good to let Jack know right now. It wasn't really a policy of the guardians to keep secrets, especially not from one of there own, but they had to keep the truth form Jack. No matter what...at least for right now, while they settle most things out.

"Whatever, but I promise you I will find out," Jack said, letting out a dramatic groan and turning away from the fairy.

Tooth knit her eyebrows at that statement. She knew this was going to be hard to keep away form Jack but she had still let out a small bit of hope that maybe he would give up and leave it alone for once. But it doesn't seem like hope is with her today, because when Jack Frost promises something he follows through on it...most of the time.

"Jack please, just this once-," She began, wishing that maybe her words might get through, but was cut off by a nasty scowl from Jack.

" Just this once, what? Stay out of it," he began," Tooth I stayed out of it for over 300 years, and you expect me to just turn the other cheek when I know something bad is going on and I know that I have the power to help, even if just a little bit!"

"Jack, I didn't mean it th-," she started once again but was once again cut off by Jack.

" Don't you think I've proven myself, after so long of thinking I couldn't do anything to help anyone and not knowing where to go because I didn't have anyone for so long, you guys come along and I finally find something that makes me happy, people I can protect, and somewhere I can call home," Jack began to yell out," don't you think I have the right to want to help protect that!"

Tooth was stunned for a moment, but as the silence continued she understood that Jack wanted an answer." Jack, of course you have the right, but-"

"Then tell me what's going on, please," Jack said, having lowered his voice to an almost pleading voice.

" I don't want to go back to before, to where I was completely alone and broken, to where no one even looked at me without a frown, or scowl on their face," his voice distressed and throaty as if on the verge of tears." I want to help, to protect not only everyone else, but myself as well. Even if that sounds selfish."

While Jack was on the verge of tears, Tooth's eyes were already streaming with the warm fluid, and Sandy was staring with the most depressed, guilty looking eyes ever towards Jack.  
Had they truly made him feel this way, had they given him looks of disapproval whenever they saw him. Had they helped break the unbreakable Jack Frost.

"Jack, the truth is-,"

"It's not important Frostbite, it doesn't concern you," a thick Australian accent spoke out from behind them, getting the attention of the other occupants of the room.

Jack's brows furrowed at the pooka's word. He was about to speak out until he suddenly felt to strong, furry arms wrap around him. "Now why don't ya wipe away those tears, and maybe we can head outback to my place?" Aster whispered into the trembling Jack.  
Whether it was from is sudden emotional outbreak or from anger, Aster didn't know. He did know however, that he was going to wipe out all those insecurities form Jack and come back with a self-confident, happy-go-lucky Jack Frost in his hands.

Jack wasn't useless, he's actually the key component in everything that was going on right now. He would serve a big role, even if Aster didn't like which part. Of course he would be right by his lover's side through the whole thing. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Jack.

" Aster I want to kn-," Jack said, getting over the sudden affection and was about to go back to his ranting when a sudden kiss was bought down upon his lips to quite him down.

He put up small protest in the beginning, but then the damn kangaroo bought out that heavenly tongue of his and all that tension inside him was suddenly released, and Jack felt a little better about giving up so easily if he was able to feel so at ease from a kiss.  
He didn't even put up his usual fight for dominance in the kiss as he usually did and just let Aster take over, it felt right to let go.

They pulled away with a pop, as saliva that had been connected broke off, officially ending the kiss.

"….I didn't...I mean, who knew a kiss could look so...so hot," Tooth said, not having taken her eyes away from either of two since the kiss began.  
Sandy still had his head turned away, massively blushing as he had been since the kiss had started.

"T-tooth, don't say that, that embarrassing," Jack shouted out, burring his blushing face into Aster's grey fur.

"Awww, he's embarrassed," Tooth squealed out, as Aster wrapped his arms around Jack and just looked as smug as ever.

"A-aster can we go, please," Jack said, looking up into the pooka's eyes, desperate to get away from the now embarrassing scene that was now happening.  
Aster's eyes softened for a minute, and was then switched with an evil glint.

"Sure let's go, we can finish where we left off at home," he said, a grin sprawling out onto his features.

Tooth began to laugh, as Sandy just continued to hide his very red face.

"Aster!That's not fun-," he was cut off as he was shooting down the rabbit hole that led to the Warren.  
Aster was so paying for this.

* * *

Sorry I was supposed to post this yesterday but there was a thunderstorm yesterday and our power went out, which includes our wi-fi...

And what's up with it raining in the summer, especially in the south! It should be sunny like everyday shouldn't it! But I can be very mad at that fact since the rain helps me sleep and during the summer I'm usually up every night until the morning. I bet during this past week I haven't even got ten hours of sleep...which is bad.

Okay well anyways sorry for the whole cliffy on what's happening to Jack but trust me it'll be good. Now that I know where I'm going in the story updates should be a little bit faster, hopefully. Oh yes and let me thank my good friend BakaUsagiDays for giving me the witch scene idea, cause I honestly had no clue of where I was going with the Aster/North scene.

Well enough of that, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next installment of pinky promises~


	23. Make a move

" That was not funny what you pulled off over there," Jack said as he paced back in forth in front of the Aster. He had been doing so ever since the two had arrived back at the Warren. Scolding Aster on what had taken place at North's.

"I know and I'm sorry, mate," Aster apologized, but he still retained a smug smirk while doing so, only to set Jack off on his angry speech more.

"It's bad enough that they caught us in the middle of-of," Jack stuttered on the word, his face turning slightly red.  
"In the middle of what?" Aster said, his smirk moving into a genuine smile at the sight of Jack's face." In the middle of me trying to pleasure you? Making ya moan my name?"

Jack's just became redder with every word," A-Aster don't say-"

"Don't say what? I'm only statin' the truth, Frostbite," Aster hummed, nuzzling himself in between the space that met Jack's neck and shoulder.  
Jack let out a small gasp in pleasure at the feeling, since when had he had become so sensitive to Aster's touches. He felt like he putty in the pooka's hand already.

"It's still embarrassing...," Jack said, dropping his head onto Aster's shoulder.  
His body shook as he felt a chuckle escaping Bunny," You'll get used to it, mate."

It was Jack's turn to laugh," You sound really sure of yourself, Mister Bunnymund."  
All he got in response was a smirk and a kiss on his cold lips.

The way their lips connected always left a strange feeling on Jack. The sheer warmth from Aster, mixing with the coldness of body always felt different than anything he expected. As though he were slowly melting and would suddenly start to freeze up again. The process kept repeating over and over, leaving a slight burnt, crisp feeling on him.

And when Aster would run his hands along Jack's body, keeping some spots under a consistent heat. The process would soon have him feel as if his whole body were on fire, a heat would spring up into his body and he didn't ever want to let it go. Such simple touches were having so big effects on him, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased by them.

The parted with a the need for air, but that didn't cause the touches to stop. No they only continued on in their path to create a burning turmoil within Jack.  
Jack soon found Aster's hands underneath his hoodie, his hands along his side, running along in a mild paced manner enticing small moans to escape Jack's lips.

He knew they were going each second, and within minutes his hoodie was off and on the floor, and his remaining pieces of cloth were gone soon after, leaving a panting Jack in the nude, underneath a happily aroused Aster.

" I still can't believe this," Jack said with a smile in between pants," running his hands along Aster's tattoo like pattern on the pooka's fur. " If someone had told me two years ago that I was going to be the lover of you I probably would've frozen them and left them at the our doorstep as a prank, now all I can think about is why this didn't happen sooner."

Aster smiled, the little snowflake had his exact thoughts. He would've thought they were under the control of Pitch had someone said that. He was proud to say he no longer had the same mind set, and was as happy as he could be with Jack.

Jack let out a light laugh," Somewhere between laughing for no reason, stupid arguments, and making fun of each other, I fell in love with you, Aster."

"I love you too, Jack," Aster said, giving the guardian underneath him a quick peck," more than you'll ever know."

It was then back to kissing, rougher now, filled with more need. And touches, that seemed panicked as though they wouldn't be able to reach all available spaces, desperate for the skin to skin contact.  
The hands would go lower until they finally reached Jack's entrance, wasting no time Aster had a finger inside of Jack.

The guardian underneath him tensed when it had happened, but with some coaxing on Aster's part he finally got Jack to relax, though it still felt awfully weird.  
Aster continued to push in and out, adding a nice distraction along the way by beginning to pump Jack's length, earning some very erotic moans and groans to escape the winter spirit's mouth.

It was a very arousing sight for Aster to see, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't struggling to just what he was doing and take Jack right then and there. But not now, he wanted to take it nice and slow for Jack right now. The last thing he wanted to do was harm his snowflake right now, and if that meant struggling with himself for awhile then he would do it.

Sometime in between the heaving moans from Jack, the continued grunts from Aster trying to keep his cool, the pooka had managed to get three of his digits inside, and was happy to say he had successfully stretched Jack enough and he could start whenever he wanted to.

With that final thought he pulled his fingers out of Jack, with a whimper form the guardian at the lose of contact, but quickly turned into a groan of pleasure and pain as Aster soon replaced his fingers with something bugger and much more fulfilling.

A curse was sent out of Aster's mouth as he relished in the feel Jack tight hole surrounding him, a feeling he never wanted to forget.  
Jack was in no better position, the feel was something he had never experienced, but it was definitely something he wanted to feel on multiple occasions as Aster began to thrust in and out of him the pace slow but promising , as he knew Aster was only holding back as Jack was getting comfortable.

A curt nod from Jack, had Aster soon picking up his pace and the area was soon filled with moans, grunts, curses, and any other noise that escaped the two occupants mouths.

The thrust had been as frantic as their first sexual encounter it felt more natural and much more satisfying to have Aster buried deep within him thrusting.  
And with commands from Jack telling Aster to go harder, deeper, or faster they were soon moving in a rhythm that had them both soaring in pleasure. That's when Aster did it.

Hitting straight on to those bundle of nerves that had Jack screaming Aster's name out.  
"A-Aster, oh Mim, wha-what was that," Jack had managed to cry out gathering enough breath to make a somewhat coherent sentence.  
No words from Aster just another smile, as he aimed for that spot once more and with success as he had Jack screaming out once more.

With the newly found spot and more vigorous thrusting they could both feel as though they were at their limits, Jack more so than anything.

He screamed out as he climaxed, right onto Aster's chest, some managing to land onto his body. He shuddered as he rode out his orgasm and at Aster, who continued to thrust more rapidly now, the pooka at his limit.  
And soon the Aster was shooting his own seed out inside the Jack, groaning all the way.

He gave a final thrust, as he lay his head down beside Jack, who was now running his hands soothingly along Aster's fur.  
" I love ya, Frostbite."

"I love you too, Kangaroo."

* * *

Oh man, I feel really proud of myself right now. Personally this is way better than my first attempt in chapter 17. Fade to the Back.  
This actually my second attempt in a full blown(haha, blown) sex scene and most of the times when I try those they usually just make me blush, slam my computer, and walk away until I'm forced to walk back in and write the chapter. Which then ensues more blushing and yelling at myself to just suck it up and write.

This was totally different though, I was able to sit down write it, and feel comfortable as the I typed, with only a couple blushes and perverted smiles until I was able to calm back down and I think it's thanks to you guys because without you all I wouldn't have finished this story and probably would've just let it rot up and never would never progress in any of this. I'm learning new writing skills and hopefully improving and I just want to thank all my reviewers, followers, favorites, and guest who come over here to read this. Even if you don't review or don't follow, maybe not even favorite but just the thought maybe some of you guys read it I really appreciate it. So thanks to all of you guys who are sticking with this while I write it.

Oh gosh now I'm getting all mushy, well anyways hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. See ya next chapter for Pinky Promises!


	24. Breezeblocks

Jamie couldn't stand it anymore. Four weeks. A whole month, since he found out his little sister had been taken away from him. Since he found out he had been living with this...this thing.

He couldn't last any longer. He knew the guardians had said to stay strong and not let the changeling find out that he knew, but that was easier said than done as the days passed.  
He wanted to shout at the thing every time it came near him, and when his mother treated it as the actual Sophie it just made him angrier. He wanted to warn his mom, tell her that what she was hugging, playing, loving wasn't her daughter, it was a replacement that had tricked them all.

Yet he knew he couldn't. The guardians had told him to keep quite, and if he said anything now who knew what could be done in the end. The thing could run away and he had nothing to hold it back if it went to return to its leader..."Lamia" if he remembered correctly.

Who even knew where they're secret base was...that's what was taking the guardians so long right. They didn't know where those people were. To where they kept Sophie. He already starting to tear thinking about what she was going through at the moment.

"Jamie!" a voice called out to him from outside his bedroom as knocks were heard on his door. He smiled and open the door revealing his friends.  
Ever since they got back they had all been visiting Jamie much more, if that was even possible. Coming everyday with comfort and to make sure none of them did anything rash, especially Jamie who actually had to live with the Sophie impersonator.

"Hey guys," Jamie said, smile still evident, though smaller as he remembered why his friends were here in the first place. He stepped to the side allowing all of them into his bedroom. His room was much neater now, oh it was still adorned with his many legendary mythical creature posters. His sticky notes were still running along the wall telling him were each creature was, yet it was more mature in a type of magical sense.

His books no longer littered the floor, but where now resting neatly amongst a giant wooden bookshelf, his desk still there yet much more organized than it had been back two years ago. What could he say turning twelve had changed something in him. He was changing, in good ways, but he was still changing.

Pippa hugged as soon as she entered the room, which is exactly what she had been doing the past four weeks each time she saw Jamie, when she saw that smile her dear friend would wear. " How's everything been going?"

Jamie let out defeated laughter, it was under toned with sadness and anger two feelings you usually wouldn't place with the young Jamie Bennet. " It's been going great considering," he said his voice sad, but a smile that shouldn't belong was still placed on his face.

She continued hugging him for several more seconds before she let go.  
"We're gonna get her back," Caleb said, patting his friend's back.  
This was the usual words spoken on the daily visit to the Bennet's home, it hurt Jamie to say that he was used to them.

"Have any of the other guardians said anything?" Monty said, taking a on Jamie's desk chair, swinging it around so it faced the direction of everybody else.

"No, not a word," Jamie said, taking a seat on his bed, as the others sat down as well." I'm getting really worried guys what if something happened and now we'll never find her!"

" The guardians would of told us if some-," Cupcake tried to fill in, trying to ease her friends worry, but was soon cut off by a distressed Jamie.  
"What if they can't tell us! What if they're locked up or in hiding! What if- oh gosh!" Jamie said, each thought worse than other, his rational side losing him, he pondered on that, did he even have a rational side.

Most people who were experiencing this would've dealt with this in a much more normal way, probably would've broken by now. Perhaps that was something he should be proud of, having still gone on without having tipped off the changeling that he knew what was going on, maybe his way of thinking was actually a good thing...maybe.

"Calm down man," Claude said, going over to his friend, trying to calm him down. " We've said a bunch of times now and it's probably getting annoying, but we promise we're gonna get her back, not only for you, but her too."

"She's grown on us," Caleb concluded for his brother.

Jamie smiled, a genuine smile, only a handful could have been counted this month. He hugged the two brothers, the smile still on his face. "Thanks guys."  
And he did mean it, not the usual thanks he had been giving out just so they would stop. This one was real and he was happy about that. He knew his friends were going to stay with him, through thick and thin, they would always stay together.

"Okay now that we're down with the mushy stuff," Pippa said, smiling as she looked towards his friends," why don't we tell Jamie here what we've planned to do."

Jamie looked questionably at his friends who were all wearing proud smirks upon their faces.  
He knew that looked and with the realization his smile grew bigger. " What'd you guys do?"

"Oh nothing," Monty said, his voice in an innocent tone, yet his smile telling a completely different story. "At least...not yet."

A brief explanation was explained of what was going on, and as each word was said, Jamie's smile only grew bigger. He couldn't hold it in, he was shaking with excitement as emotions were bursting through him. He was happy, proud, worried, and so many more feelings filled him.

"H-how'd you guys come up with this," Jamie asked, grasping everything by now.

" Well it was induced by sugar, anger, and sheer willpower to get Sophie back," Claude said, looking smug, as was his twin brother.

Jamie hug his friends once again ,"I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

" Well, so how do we begin?" Jamie asked, releasing his friends.

"Well first is the hard part," Pippa said, determination and worry on her face.

Monty nodded," After this the easy stuff will come, it's just the question of, how do you steal Santa's sleigh?"

Everyone nodded in response. That really was a tough question, and would that would have to be answered soon if they were going to be able to help save Sophie.

So on with part one of the rescue: Steal North's sleigh without anyone knowing.  
Jamie laughed, why do things have to be easier said than done.

* * *

That really is a hard question if you ask me. Which is exactly why I have put that there I mean we can't have things going easy for our heroes now. Not when the drama is going to start to intensify.

Felt like I needed to bring the children back in, as a reminder to myself that they will have a big part int he story due to the fact that it was a Jamie's sister they kidnapped. In my opinion Jamie and his friends aren't the kind of people to just sit back and watch it all. And even if they were that would be to boring and I need some more action in this so here ya go~

And on a completely irrelevant matter, I'm feeling pretty good, I haven't done such a fast update in a while, even if it is a pretty short chapter.

Well anyways enough talking I have to start thinking of the next chapter to Pinky Promises, I want to get a lot done before the 26th when updates will be slower than ever.  
Reason: Well that day is my birthday and I also promised myself that I would finish all my summer homework given to me after that day so it's quite hard to come up with story ideas and doing homework so I apologize in advance.

Well anyways thanks for reading and see ya next chapter~


	25. The morning after

Jack had just woken up from one of the best sleeps he's had in months. Did it have anything to do with what Bunny and Jack did last night? Most likely, it was.

Jack hadn't felt that wonderful in such a long time. He laid relaxed in the bed, Bunny's arms still wrapped around him, whispering sweet nothings to Jack at the moment. Everything felt so perfect.  
And he was able to thank his Bunny for that.

Everything usually felt weird nowadays when Aster wasn't around him. Things just didn't seem right.  
In the beginning he felt like he was becoming to become to dependent on Aster and felt as if he was being clingy, but once he realized that Aster seemed find with everything he was doing he was slowly able to accept the fact that he had allowed himself to become a part of someone else's life. As well as letting someone else into his own.

Things just felt so right, Aster didn't need to do anything special to impress Jack, and Jack didn't need to so either. They were perfect to each other on their own.

As Aster continued to whisper lovingly into Jack's ear and give him small little pecks here and there, Jack began cuddle into his lover, Aster happily accepting the treatment giving Jack a slight nip on the ear. Jack began to turn around a moment after, wanting to give the pooka a nice, big kiss on the lips...he quickly regretted the action, and desperately wished he could turn back around.

What was kissing and coddling him wasn't Aster. Wasn't anywhere near Aster.

It's face and body looked entirely made of skin and bones, it's fur put off in clumps of it's body, yet the hair covered it's face completely. What stood out the most was it's horns. They were dear like, and now that he looked closely he could see the head also seemed to be in that shape.

But honestly he didn't want to be noticing any of these features the creature in his bed held, only how to escape from the demon like creature and find Aster. He tried to run off the bed but failed as the creature's skeleton like hands held tighter onto Jack. He grimaced as looked back up to see the creature have a glint in its eyes as though it just won a wonderful new toy.

he squirmed even more, wanting desperately to get out of it's embrace, he began to scream out Aster's name as the thing let out a low growl, obviously not happy with its new toy trying to escape. Which only made Jack want to get away more. He shoved and kicked, yet the thing had yet to attack him; though he could see in the creature's eyes that it really wanted too. It only held onto him tighter, hands actually penetrating some of Jack's skin.

Finally, with one lest shove and a kick, too who knows where, Jack was finally free. He had rushed off the bed and was now standing against a wall inside of Aster's hut, panting heavily as he stared at the thing in the bed. His first instinct was to grab his staff, run, and find Aster. As he made his way to his staff, the creature got off of the bed, and was glaring at Jack.

Jack understanding that the self control that the thing had of only keeping a tight grip on Jack had completely flown out of the window. Only the words 'attack' in the front of the creature's mind.

He grabbed his staff and pointed it at the thing as it began to charge at him, and that's when Jack caught it.

The ribs. The creature's ribs were not covered by skin and he could see directly into it. Inside was the most horrid thing he had ever seen. Bodies.

It's rib cage seemed to be holding different parts, from heads to hands. Insides and out, blood covering most of them. It was disgusting, to the point where Jack was about to throw up, realizing that not just seconds ago his body had been touching those exact same parts.

And as the thing got even closer and he was about to freeze the disgusting creature something stopped him.

"-ack! Jack!"

He could hear his name being called out, by that soothing Australian accent, but from where. He was getting desperate as everything seemed to go in slow motion, as the thing had come so very close to him a hand whipping out slashing against his chest, creating deep cuts and drawing blood.

He howled out in pain, as doubled over clutching his chest and everything seemed to go black for a moment. The next moment he had opened his eyes with a gasp, and saw Aster leaning over, concern etched all over his face.

And at this moment Jack had never been so happy to see his lover. He quickly grabbed Aster pulling him a hug, never wanting to let go, fearing that if he did that the creature would appear again.

Aster quickly obliged to this and began to Jack as well, seeing the fear in his lover's face, and with his body shaking as it was now, he knew something had happened.

"Jack what happ-," Aster was beginning to question, wanting desperately to know what had caused the teen to act in such a way.

"Where were you!?" Jack suddenly yelled cutting Aster off, not such much in anger but in worry and confusion. " T-that thing suddenly came out and I-I called for you but you weren't there!"

Aster looked at Jack in confusion, but still held tight to the guardian. " What do you mean? What thing?" he questioned, not having seen anything since he had entered the hut. Only seeing his boyfriend in bed, tears streaming down his eyes, fear written on his face as he called out Aster's name. Which worried him deeply because before he had left Jack was in a perfect state of slumber with a smile planted happily on his face as he dreamt away in his sleep.

"Y-you didn't see it?" he quickly asked, wondering how Aster could have possibly missed such a thing.

" I only saw you in bed love, it looked as if ya were havin' a nightmare," Aster said, grimacing at his final word. Everyone had a dislike for the word, and were pleased to say that they hadn't experienced any since Pitch's downfall. At least that was until now apparently.

" A nightmare...no that can't be...," Jack said, suddenly lifting up shirt for the marks that the demon had surely left upon him.

And sure enough were four long swipes running along his chest, still bleeding blood. As well as a couple of punctured skin marks the demon had left upon him as he tried to struggle free.

Aster looked at the marks in pure shock. What the bloody hell had happened while he was gone?! Shock quickly turned to anger as he continued to watch the blood come from the scratches.

"I'm going to kill her!" Aster suddenly growled out as he just stared.

As Jack was about to ask who Aster suddenly pulled him up taking him into his arms bridal style.  
"Aster, what are you-," Jack began suddenly being cut off by two loud thumps to the ground.

"To North's!"

And with that the two of them were sucked into the ground and thrown back out onto the ground's of North's Toy Factory, both landing safely due to Aster's grip on Jack.

"Bunny? What are you doing back so soon?" Tooth said, looking at the guardian questionably, but soon noticed Jack's state and rushed over to him.

" Oh MiM, Jack what happened?!" She shouted looking over Jack's scar. Worry and fear clear in her voice.

Aster's glare only increased at that, and he began to growl out the words," She's started her official attack."

Tooth seemed to pale at the words, and almost seemed as if she was ready to drop right there, and Jack only stared at the two of them not understanding what was happening at the moment, only knowing that the situation they were in seemed to change from bad from worse.

* * *

Woo! Chapter 25, well 24 officially if you want take out that one bonus chapter. This one was interesting to write about, I felt like I needed some more stuff to be happening other than the whole Dziwozony and Changeling thing. And what's better than a dream entering demon that works for the kidnapping children crew.

And obviously I just had to make it attack Jack after he just shared a wonderful time with Aster just the other night. Gotta keep 'em on there toes if you know what I mean. Hahahaha, geez I would make a wonderful villain if I wanted to be one. I apologize, I just really felt the need for more danger and stuff and an attack on Jack seemed to be a great choice~

Oh, yes, also wondering if anyone can find out what the creature that attacked Jack is~  
Don't worry if you don't get it right, I'll be explaining what it is in the next chapter, but as of right now I would just like to see some guesses.

Well with that I bid you an adieu and hope you all enjoyed the chapter, see ya next chapter!


	26. Bipolar Sunshine

Gathering herself, but still quite shaken up, Tooth nodded and began to go into the back. Turning her head once to look at Jack her face set in a grim frown.

"Aster," Jack began, turning to face his lover in the eyes. He was scared, more scared than he had been in a long time. He had been left out of the loop, and now he was being attacked and by who knows what. The attack also seemed to have set off some things within Aster wanting a certain woman dead. As of now nothing looked like it would go right.

"Not right now Jack," Aster said, setting the teen down and began to walk in the same direction as Tooth had just went.

Jack stood for a minute shocked at what the pooka had said, but his dumfound state had changed to utter outrage within seconds.

" What the hell Aster!" Jack screamed, making the pooka turn around quickly to stare at Jack in bewilderment at that scream.

"Jack not ri-," Aster began, but cut off by another scream from Jack.

" No! This is going to be said right now," Jack said, angering taking over him. What right did Aster have to exclude him from any of this. " I was the one attacked I think I should know what is going on, now!"

Aster stared at Jack, still not speaking, and it didn't look like he was going to.

" What is wrong with you Aster! One minute you're telling me stuff and being loving towards me," Jack continued to shout, seeing he wasn't going to get an answer from the pooka," and the next you're ignoring me and giving me and acting as if what we just did meant nothing to you!"

"Jack not right now, we can work this out la-," Aster tried to put in but was only cut off once again.

" No, MiM knows I've tried to get you to tell me things, and you think you would trust me enough to tell me," Jack shouted, outraged that Aster was going to try and put things off again like he did last time. Yes, maybe he did play apart in that by letting Aster distract him so easily but that wasn't the point right now.

The point was that Aster didn't seem to trust him, or for whatever reason wasn't going to tell him what was going on even if he had just been attacked. Surely, Jack was a apart of Aster's heart as much as the guardian was to his.

" Jack, please can we not do this right now," Aster said, a little happy that Jack hadn't cut him off this time, now was not the time for a fight to come up. Definitely not the time.

"Yes, right now," Jack said, glaring at the pooka, all feelings but anger seeming to have floated away from the winter spirit. " For whatever mistakes I may have done in the past for you not to be able to not trust me with this, I am sorry to have ever upset you, but you think with the actions I have been doing lately would have ever covered any of them."

Honestly, Jack had thought he had become a much better person. Not only thanks to the children and other guardians, but mainly Aster. Everything Aster had done for him had surely played a part in making him change for the better. It was as if Aster didn't seem to notice any of this.

" Jack it's not trust, believe me," Aster spoke, coming closer to Jack . Why couldn't Jack just stay and listen for once. He trusted Jack with his life, and that was a position that no one had ever claimed, and one would never think to claim.

He trusted and loved Jack, and because of that love was the reason why he was keeping what was going on away from Jack, he wish the teen would understand that. Aster's trust in no way, shape, or form was the cause of why Jack didn't need to know. It was a matter a safety, that's all.

"Then tell me," Jack said, sounding desperate for the answer as he began to tear up.

" We will tell you," a new voice said, causing both guardians to jump.

They were met with the sight off North, Tooth, and Sandy.

" I not expect you back so soon, Bunny," North said, surprised by the appearance of the guardian of Hope, having not only spoken to him not long ago. " What happened?"

Jack stared at them. Is this why Aster had left him? For a meeting with the guardians. This had his anger rising once again knowing that if he hadn't been attacked he would have had no knowledge of this meeting.

He felt a pat on the back, and looked to his right to see Sandy staring at him, confusion written on the guardian of dreams face.

Jack smiled a little, calming some," I-It's nothing Sandy..."

Sandy nodded, but still had a doubtful look in his eye. He could see the angered look on Jack's face, and was wondering what might have transpired before they had entered the room.

" Jack was attacked, that's what happened," Aster said, looking at Tooth momentarily having thought she would have already told North." And what do you mean you're going to tell Jack?"

He was quite angry at the news of this. He had thought they wouldn't have to tell Jack yet, maybe at a safer point but now did not seem to be a good time. He also seemed mad that he was not told this when had just finished a meeting with the other guardians just moments ago and not had been filled in on this.

" Just as said Bunny, we will tell Jack," North said, frowning down at the pooka," he has right to know now, and it will keep Jack safer."

Jack stared at North a small smile on his face, happy that he was finally going to be included in on what was happening.

" Tooth," North said, nodding to the fairy, who quickly came to the front," tell Jack story."

She nodded, and turned to Jack, then back to the North, who had already turned away from the fairy.

She took a breath and began," Well, Jack their really isn't a soft way to put anything we are about to tell you so please do not be angered, we only found this out two week ago, had we known sooner we would have prevented much of this from happening. As for the reason of not telling you it was only to keep you safe, but it seems you weren't as safe as we thought. So please don't get mad at what you're about to hear."

Jack nodded, not letting his anger show on how he was a little mad at them all having kept a secret from him. " I'll try not get mad."

"Promise?"

Jack frowned," I don't think I could keep that."

Tooth only sighed and nodded," That's understandable."

" Well first off, that thing that attacked you, I'm sure you'll like to know what it is," Jack only nodded," it's called a Wendigo, an evil creature that feast off of flesh, and it's recently become a part of the Dziwozony."

Jack stood still for a moment. Taking in that he had just escaped dying, knowing good and well if he hadn't woken up sooner that thing would have been eating his flesh.

" T-that thing, it looked horrible," Jack began to stutter out," it was brown on fur but anywhere there was skin it was gray a-and bloody. And b-body parts were hanging out from it's ribs."

They all flinched at Jack's description, none having actually seen one up close. To think that their little guardian had been so close to what most called embodiment of death and greed angered them all. Aster wasn't the only one who had become attached to the guardian.

Letting out a calming sigh, Tooth started back up," Well a new fact has come in with this as we have found out that the Wendigo is able to attack within a dream, and possibly possess someone, which I assure you are not," she quickly put in noticing the alarm in Jack's eyes," j-just stay away from human flesh Jack."

That statement seemed to have alarmed him, what could he possibly have the need for human flesh.

" It's what attracts them," Tooth said, grimacing, her face slightly green at the thought," they can easily possess more, or if human flesh is ever eaten by someone they themselves have the chance of becoming one of those monsters."

Jack seemed as if he was going to gag, at the thought of someone eating human flesh. To think that people became those things after the act of eating flesh was disgusting to him, as it was to everyone else in the room.

" Anyways, now that you know about that," She started up again," it's time we tell you exactly who Lamia is."

Jack nodded, anxiously wanting to know more of who he was going up against, only knowing that the woman was the leader was named Lamia, and she was now in control of not only Changelings but now Wendigos.

"She's been in control for awhile now, ever since the previous leader had died," North seemed to flinch as the words were spoken, no one but Tooth noticing," in the beginning we had paid no mind to the situation at all, seeing as how they weren't causing any trouble, but it seems that was only on the surface."

"Lamia had actually been kidnapping more children, hurting them, as well as gathering others as a form to get what she wanted."

" What is it she wants?" Jack questioned, not liking how Tooth had suddenly stopped, and most of the occupants of the room were now sending him worried, fearful looks. It definitely wasn't helping that Aster looked ready to kill Tooth if she continued on with what she was about to say.

Tooth had seen the look, and she wanted to listen to the voice in her head that told her not to tell Jack, but she knew she must if only to make sure that Jack was safe at all cost. " You, Jack. She wants you."

Jack only stared at her in utter horror, what could that woman possibly want with him. He didn't even know her and had only learned of this tribe not to long ago.

" W-why would she want me," he asked, desperately hoping they were playing a cruel joke on him, but he knew that definitely wasn't the answer as he knew how serious this was.

" Because-," Tooth began but stopped short, not really wanting to voice what was to be told.

"Cause, she's your sister, mate," Aster cut in, understanding that everything had to come out right now.

Jack froze. No, no that defiantly had to be pulling some kind of sick joke on him now. His sister would never attack him, would never become one of those sick twisted things. And would never be around any of those monsters.

" My s-sister's name isn't L-lamia, it was Hope," Jack said, trying to avoid the subject all together.

" Abandoned children often get a new name form the Dziwozony after being found, a way for them to forget about their life from before," Tooth said, seeming to be the only one who was going to speak about any of this.

North seemingly off in his own little world. Aster not having been one to even tell any of this to Jack decided to stay silent, save for his outburst a moment ago. And Sandy, who seemed to be interested in what was happening wanting to no more upon the story, than what he had been told.

" My sister wasn't abandoned," Jack said, taking in the words of what Tooth had just said.

" Jack-," Tooth started, but was cut off by a yell.

" My mother wouldn't abandon her! She loved both of us, she loved my sister," Jack yelled, not liking what he was being told.

"I'm sorry Jack, but it's true," Tooth said, " we don't know how, but that must have been the case since there really isn't another way for her to become apart of the tribe."

Jack couldn't believe this. He didn't want to believe this. His mother would never abandon her...unless something happened to his mom! But then he knew that she wouldn't be left alone, their would have been that mayor who was going to marry his mother, he surely would have taken care of her. At least he hoped so.

" Jacky, I'm sorry," Aster said, coming up closer to the guardian, aiming to reach out to him, but quickly froze seeing the look in Jack's eyes.

They were stricken with sadness, anger, and suffer. MiM they were filled with so much suffer. Aster quickly reached out for the winter spirit and pulled him into a hug wanting to wash away all those feelings.

As the hug first began the only thing Jack wanted to do was push Aster, but the need for comfort was too high as he began to burst into tears all events flooding into his mind. The only question appearing in his mind was 'Why?'

* * *

Wow, did not plan on writing such a long chapter, neither did I expect to finally be able to get over 100 reviews, that makes me very happy. That had only been a dream, so thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers who have been commenting on this story. Well please take this extra long chapter as a gift for all of you being so amazing~

Well now, I'm wondering what you all think on this chapter as I wrote it I kept feeling bad for Jack, I really wish this didn't happen to him, but alas it must. Oh hey, about the name thing I'm sure we all know Jack's sister doesn't really have a name so I hope you're okay with Hope, hehe. Oh yeah, I hope I didn't confuse any of you all with this whole new revelation, any questions just ask me and I'll try to explain without giving too much out.

Now I must be off so I can sleep, and rest my hands...Naw scratch that I'm just gonna go read some fanfiction until I get too tired to see the words straight, hahaha. Well anyways bye guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, review, follow, favorite, or do whatever the heck you guys do after you read one of these chapters. See ya next time for the next chapter of 'Pinky Promises'


	27. TAKU

The day seemed normal enough. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, everyone seemed happy. All in it was a wonderful day. At least that's what it seemed.

Jamie looked outside of his bedroom window, catching a glimpse of his mother and So- the monster playing around with some of Sophie's friends. Jamie couldn't help but think that the changeling had done a pretty good job of manipulating everyone into thinking that it was indeed the true Sophie. It was pretty smart.

Though not enough to see that Jamie was working towards his goal of getting his real sister back. He didn't care what happened, what obstacles got in his way, he would continue to work until he had his sister back.

He was going crazy right now thinking about it. They were already working towards their plan of stealing North's sleigh. Why? Of course, it was because they needed a means of transportation to wherever the heck is sister was being held. And so far the guardians hadn't been giving them any information as t how things were going. Jamie knew he was overreacting a bit, but he felt he had the right too. His sister has been kidnapped and he was getting anything on how the rescue was doing.

He had the right to want to help rescue his sister. And so far their plan was working out perfectly. Thanks to the guardians allowing them to keep the orb that transported them to Warren they had a way to sneak in to the guardians place. Once Aster saw that they were there he would move them to North's in order for protection and an explanation, and while there they would take the sleigh from right under their noses.

Sure, the guardians would be mad at him but right now he didn't care. Right now all he wanted was the changeling out of his out and his sister back.

He just really hoped things went as easily as he hoped for them too. He couldn't afford having any missteps in the plan, that wouldn't be good right now. Honestly nothing about this deemed good. He had a feeling he would be on the naughty list for years to come, Tooth wouldn't leave extra change for any of his last few baby teeth, and he doubted Aster would place out some easy eggs for him. What they were doing was not only dangerous, but it would in no doubt enrage the guardians.

They were all putting themselves out in the line of danger for both sides. He was stealing a sleigh to face off against monsters he barely knew anything about. Even though with his extensive research he had never found anything that could help him out face off against the Dziwozony and Changelings.

That had infuriated him. How was he supposed to know if his sister was safe or not if he didn't know what these creatures did when they has kidnapped someone. How he supposed to know what he could do to face off against some of them.

"Jamie,!" A voice hollered from downstairs. He sighed as he realized it was his mother. He hadn't heard from his friends since the day that they had told him about the plan which had been about two weeks ago, and he was hating the planning that was going on without him. But he couldn't leave, he was assigned with the job of watching the imposter.

"Yeah, Mom?!" he shouted back, not wanting to leave his post as he continued to watch the imposter playing with Sophie's friends.

"Honey, come down your friends are here," his mother spoke back, happiness evident in her voice. She didn't understand why Jamie was acting this way, but he always seemed in a lighter mood when his friends came over, and when her children were happy she was happy.

Jamie smiled, taking one last pick out the window, trotting down the stairs, happily greeted by his friends.

Claude and Caleb ran up to him, hugging the daylights out of him claiming that Monty wouldn't let them come over because they had to help with the backup plan in case the original didn't work. Monty only shrugged, a smile on his face at the antics the twins pulled.

Pippa smiling as well, went up to the two boys who's grips hadn't loosened on Jamie, and grab them both pulling them off of Jamie. " Not right now guys," Pippa said, smile still on her face, but some seriousness remaining in her tone," we have work to do and we can't have Jamie dead in the middle of it now can we?"

The boys only shrugged, running up the stairs into Jamie's room, leaving everyone else to trek up the stairs behind them, no doubt laughing at the energy that both teens were sharing today.

Having made it up the stairs everyone laughed seeing Claude on the floor of the bedroom, and Caleb on the bed victory evident on his face from whatever had just transpired between the two.

" What did you tw-," Jamie was about to asked, but stopped with a small chuckle," you know I don't even wanna know."

Everyone sat in their respective places. Jamie on the bed, Claude and Caleb at the foot. Monty at the desk chair. Pippa and Cupcake sitting in the ben bags Jamie had in his room.

" So what's happening now?" Jamie questioned, as everyone sat down.

Well actually we're making the move," Monty said, swinging around a bit in his chair." We think it's the right time to go, of course we can't go without you so..."

" What Monty's saying," Cupcake said, standing up," is that it's time to go so we can steal the sleigh."

Jamie smiled, half the fact that Cupcake said that to happily, and that he would finally be able to rescue is sister. He jumped from the bed and ran to his closet slipping on his shoes, and grabbing everything he would need.

"Calm down dude, you might have a heart attack," Claude said, laughing along with his brother at the hyped up boy.

" Coming from the ones who practically attacked me a moment ago," Jamie retorted from inside his closet, coming out moment later with the orb in his hands." Besides if one of you were taken from the other wouldn't you be excited that you could finally save the other."

" We didn't attack you," Caleb said, grinning," we glomped you, big difference."

"Alright, alright," Pippa said speaking up," let's just all calm down, and get ready okay!"

"Yes M'am," everyone shouted in unison in a joking fashion.

"We mean sir!" Claude and Monty shouted out seconds later, grins spread across their faces.

Pippa glared at them, ready to yell, but let it go quickly as she saw Jamie laughing along with the others. Everyone had been doing their best to keep Jamie in high spirits, and the twins seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that, and if she had to grit her teeth and let a joke pass by then so be it. Jamie was to important of friend to not have to deal with this.

Heck, she knew for a fact that all of them would do anything for Jamie, and they knew he would do the same. They were in all of this together like a family.

Once everyone calmed down, Jamie got the orb setting it down as the portal to the Warren was set up and they each passed through it. Destination: to the Warren.

They landed with a thud to the ground, non having readied themselves for the landing. They got up quickly, hoping dearly that they would be able to have a quick find of Aster.

They scanned through the surrounding they were already in and it seemed they were about to have to search the place until Cupcake shouted. "Look it's a house!"

They all turned their heads in the place of where Pippa was pointing and let out a small shout of happiness. It was in their best hopes that Aster was home right now.

It wasn't a far trip from where they were standing, but it still took some time and energy out of them, as they made it to the door.

They could hear the sound of shuffling, voices, and some other noises they couldn't describe. They shrugged it off. " Maybe he's working on something?" Monty concluded, as the others grew worried when they heard the sound of Aster shout. Not in anger or fear, but they didn't know what.

Jamie knocked on the door, receiving no response. He continued on, still receiving no responses he sighed and tried for the door to see if it was open. As he opened the door he went white, and the last thing he heard before he passed out form shock was " Oh, MiM! Aster right there!"

* * *

Well it seems phase one of the plan isn't going as planned~ Haha, well I hope you enjoyed that as much as me. The depression/angst was getting to me these past few chapters and I had the need to lighten it up a little, but I have to inform you that even though Jack and Aster seem to be doing 'it' he's still completely emotional and we will be finishing up his angst in the next chapters.

I really like this chapter~ It was funny, serous at the same time. Kinda like me~  
I wasn't so sure about adding the last part but I thought it would make a good transgression into the whole thing. It's not like Jamie and the others would've found out about this sooner or later, so why not do it with a big bang. And you don't know how bad I wanted to put in authors notes with dirty comments in them as I wrote this chapter.

For example: _" Maybe he's working on something?" Monty concluded, as the others grew worried when they heard the sound of Aster shout. Not in anger or fear, but they didn't know what. - Oh he sure is working on something write now, guys_

Hahaha, well enough of my corny, horrible jokes. Oh yes, I don't know if anyone read this but on chapter 24 I informed you of slower updates due to homework I have to do over the summer, well homework is still happening I just finished some of it and got bored and decided to take a break and write a chapter for this. So beware~

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya next chapter~


	28. Everything's just wonderful

**Attention! This chapter is going back in time, so for no confusion please read. This takes place after Jack finds out about his sister and before Jamie and his friends open the door. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Jack's head was pounding, a severe pain going all throughout his head, his ears ringing, and he felt as if he was going to throw up any minute.

The new information he was just met with was making him act this way, but how else was he supposed to feel, knowing his sisters were with those things. Everything was spiraling out of control and he had no way to stop it.

He had nothing right now to help. Nothing was on his side right now, it never was. It seemed as if everything was against him. Right now he was trying to get out of the tight spot on all fours, and he desperately needed help.

He felt dizzy, as if he was going to pass out, Mim, he didn't know what was wrong with him right now, but he knew he wasn't okay.

The dizziness was getting stronger, and he felt his legs give out. He was thankful right now for Aster that was still holding onto him, keeping him from going to the floor.

The pooka seemed to be speaking but he didn't know what he was saying. He felt he should be panicking right now, but he just couldn't bring the energy into it. All energy seemed to be drained form his body, and the only thing left was the feeling of dread.

His sister- he didn't even want to finish the thought. Why did this have to happen.  
His life was like some sick game, that always has to go bad when something goes good.

He dies, but it turns out he became a spirit with powers, only to be left alone because people can't see him and the other spirits want nothing to do with him. He finally gets people to acknowledge him, only because they need help defeating Pitch. He gets his memories back, only to find out he left his sister and mother behind. He gets a boyfriend, he gets dragged into another fight because of a demented tribe. He has his first time with his boyfriend, a evil demon tries to kill him in a dream. He finds out his sister is still there, she's the leader of that demented tribe.

Everything just seemed fucking wonderful to Jack right now.  
He began laughing, this situation was just so horrible it didn't even deserve tears right now.

He didn't care how everyone was looking at him as though he was crazy, he felt as if he was on the verge of going crazy right now. He was only a few more bad things happening until he finally gave up and became mental.

He wish he could just change this all. He could make everything better.

Perhaps if he didn't die, he could've watched out for his sister. He could've kept her safe, so she wouldn't have felt alone.

It was his fault really, he hadn't snuck out with his sister so he could get away from his demon of a fiancé then maybe he never would have gone on the ice with his sister, and it wouldn't have cracked, and he wouldn't have fallen through, and he wouldn't have turned into a spirit by MiM, and he would've have had to deal with any of this, wouldn't have had to deal with As-

He froze. Was he really just about to finish that sentence? Jack looked at Aster, through blurry eyes; when did his vision start to get so fuzzy? He clinked his eyes a bit, until the sight of Aster began to focus.

Aster was starting back at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Aster didn't speak however, seemingly waiting for Jack to say something.  
Jack felt as if he should smile, at the thought of the pooka worrying about him, but he turned into a frown before it even started. Here he was feeling regret for starting a relationship with Aster, while the pooka was worrying for him.

He already knew he would feel bad about it for days and days to come. But was it okay to think this way? He felt for thinking it, but not that bad, he felt as if not only Aster, but the other guardians as well were at fault for this.

...And perhaps in some way it was their fault. Maybe if they had come to accept in the beginning some things could have turned out differently. They could've helped him in trying to convince children he was real, and he wouldn't have been so lonely. And would have friends, and people to look after him, while he looked after them. And maybe Tooth could've shown him his memories earlier on, and he could've known he had a sister, and perhaps he could've watched over her, making sure nothing happened to her. And maybe if she began to see him, she wouldn't have been alone.

The pounding in his head began to grow stronger as he thought of more of these what ifs. The thought had him frowning, because that's what all of these thoughts were, what ifs. He couldn't change the time, he couldn't stop any of this from happening. No matter how hard he wished he couldn't make anything better.

He looked around the room, each face filled with concern for him. And the regret for his pass thoughts was rising in him. Yes, the people in the room with him right now weren't with him in the beginning, but they were with him right now. And they would stay with him, the whole way, he knew it.

At least he hoped they stayed.

He felt arms tighten around him, and looked up at Aster. " Can we go home?"

Aster seemed shocked at the sentence Jack said, and the winter spirit knew it was because of his choice of words. But right now the Warren was more of a home to him than anything. Like the saying goes, home is where the heart is. And his heart was wherever Aster was at.

Getting over his initial shock, Aster nodded, and began to speak to the other guardians, but Jack wasn't paying attention. He couldn't bring himself to want to know.

Aster seemed to notice Jack's lack of attention, and placed his hand Jack's shoulder, the winter spirit barely acknowledging it. " Ya ready?"

Jack only nodded his head at the question, and grabbed onto Aster knowing their means of traveling. Aster let curt nod go, and tightened his hold on Jack. With a few stomps the hole opened up, and they were soon shooting through it back into the Warren.

Upon arrival, which was luckily inside of Aster's home, Jack quickly went to the bed and flopped down upon it. He was emotionally and physically tired right now, and really right now he wanted to sleep. But the thought of doing that had him snapping back up.

If he slept, he dreamed, and what if he came into contact with one of those things again. He couldn't, no wouldn't face that demon again. He didn't need to be pushed anymore than he was right now.

Even if someone said everything was going to be alright he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he was physically and emotionally drained right now, he didn't know how long he could last awake.

He looked at Aster, the Guardian of Hope still having not moved from his spot that was across the room. As though he was waiting for Jack to call him over. Which Jack did, wanting Aster near him.

The pooka, walked over the bed, stopping only when his legs touched the mattress. He was eyeing Jack, as though he was waiting for Jack to suddenly begin crying or go into a rage. But Jack only lifted himself onto his knees so he was in a height range of Aster.

Neither spoke for awhile nor did either take their eyes away from the other. This went on for awhile until Jack brought his hand up to Aster's cheek, running his fingers through the pooka's fur. At the touch, Aster froze as if expecting the hand to do a different action, a much more violent action.

And soon, slowly, but surely Aster bought his hands around Jack, and pulled him into a hug. And something seemed to break.

Jack was holding onto Aster for life, silent tears were falling from his face. He didn't know what to do right now. What was he supposed to do.

Aster continued to hold him as well, no words leaving his mouth, as though he had nothing to say. Which is true. The Guardian honestly had nothing to say, what was one to say in a situation like this. All he could do right now his be there for Jack, and do whatever Jack needed him to do.

And it seemed Jack did need him for something right now, as the pooka was dragged down into a kiss by Jack.

It was a desperate kiss on Jack's part. A wanting kiss.  
He needed things, things that only the pooka could give him.

He pulled his lips from Aster, and looked into those gorgeous green eyes. " I don't want to sleep," Jack began," keep me from sleeping."

Aster nodded. He didn't want the teen sleeping either, not with the knowledge of what might be awaiting him in those dreams. And if he was going to keep Jack awake, then why not make it in the very least bit pleasurable.

He lowered Jack onto his back, laying the winter spirit onto the bed. Lowering himself as well, until their lips met into another kiss. Which quickly heated as Aster pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth. Their tongues danced with each other, neither pushing for dominance at the moment.

He slowly began to run his hands up Jack's shirt, taking it off in a slow but definitely arousing manner.  
When the clothing was removed Aster stopped. Staring at the four scratches that adorned Jack's body.

He had let this happen, was the only thought that passed through his mind. He wasn't there when his lover had been attacked, he wasn't able to protect him.

" But you're here now," Jack said, his voice taking Aster away form his thoughts," that's all that matters."

Aster looked at Jack, a small smile gracing his features. " I'll never let anything happen to you Jack, I promise."

"I'll keep you to that promise, Aster."

Pressing his lips down onto Jack's chest, he began to place kisses all along the winter spirit's chest. During some points taking Jack's nipples into his mouth, nipping and kissing the pink nubs. Earning him some soft moans from Jack's mouth.

He continued his trail of kisses, stopping short at Jack's waistline. He quickly undid Jack's pants, lowering them until they were no longer on Jack's body. Once again he began to leave a trail of kisses along Jack's body, this time trailing from Jack's thigh to his cock.

Jack groaned at the contact as Aster bought lips to his the tip of his member. His moan getting louder as Aster bought his tongue out, swirling around the tip. With one swift movement he was soon sucking Jack's now hardened cock.

Jack moaned, his hands reaching out grabbing onto Aster's fur.

Aster began to suck up and down Jack's member, occasionally giving Jack long strokes with tongue, that had the Guardian of Fun moaning wantonly underneath him.

"MiM, A-Aster...so good," Jack moaned out," I-I think..I'm gonna-"

Aster didn't stop, it only increased his vigor in trying to pleasure Jack. He continued to bob his, sucking with the drive to send pleasure throughout Jack.

"Oh,MiM! Aster right there!" with that exclamation Jack came inside Aster's mouth.

* * *

Well there you go a new chapter. Honestly, this homework is killing me, almost finished thankfully.

Had a work view session with my friends a couple days ago and we some how ended up in her pool along with a couple others and a squirrel. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain that...

Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt that I should allow you guys to see what happened before Jamie and his friends got to the door, and showed you how Jack ended up in bed with Aster in the first place.

Well hope you enjoyed, and take this long chapter as an apology of sorts for such a late update.

Bye everyone, and see ya next chapter.


End file.
